El Ángel caído y él Arcángel
by Islea
Summary: Sus ojos llenos de ternura, su rostro inocente, joven hermosa. Ojos llenos de frialdad, rostro serio mirada matadora. Uno es un demonio quien gusta de llevar almas al Inframundo, el otro un arcángel dispuesto a detener ese demonio. ¿Que puede pasar cuando ambas creaturas de mundos distintos se conozcan? ¿enamorarse? ¿podrían se felices?
1. Chapter 1

_Bueno esta es una nueva historia, algo sobrenatural y "celestial"... algo especial por Halloween, quizás sea corta aun no lo se... Pero espero les guste... tendrá algo de romance y misterio..._

* * *

Existen en el mundo tres clases de seres extraordinarios.

1. Los serafines, querubines, tronos, denominaciones, virtudes, potestades, principados, arcángeles,ángeles y Dios. Los que provienen del cielo o paraíso. Como tu quieras llamarlos.

2. Los hijos de *Gea. Los humanos que viven en la tierra. Nosotros.

3. Los ángeles caídos, demonios o ángeles de la muerte. Los que provienen del infierno por parte de Lucifer.

Ese es su orden, Paraíso, *Gea, Infierno. Sin embargo quienes controlan el bien y el mal son el primero y el tercero.

Por cada humano hay una ángel de la guarda y por cada familia hay un ángel de la muerte o ángel caído. No importa lo que hagas, no importa si pides piedad, tu mismo marcas tu destino, tu camino.

¿Paraíso o Infierno? ¿Cual prefieres?

.

.

.

_31 octubre 2012 3 pm_

En 5 horas empezaría la fiesta de todos los años, Halloween. La fecha especial en la cual no solo vivos celebraban, también muertos buenos y los malos.

_Inframundo _

-No ha venido ningún alma de Infierno- pregunto una creatura, mitad demonio- mitad ángel. Cabello rubio tomado en una coleta alta, ojos rojos, un rostro perfecto y frío.

-No, *Nergal - una creatura de cuerpo azul, cabello negro al igual que los ojos, orejas puntiagudas adornadas con un aro en cada una, con siete brazos, vestidos con trajes de oro, parado sobre un toro rojo.

-Al parecer los hijos de Gea están emocionados por disfrazarse para su típica gran fiesta.- Era un hombre con cabello blanco largo, con una túnica del mismo color, descalzo, alto de ojos color negros. De sus manos pendían hilos largos formando curvas sucesivas. En cada punta de los hilos colgaba una llama color azul con rojo.

-Vaya Azrael no esperaba verte aún-

-Cada año, como siempre estoy presente Nergal ¿cierto Iama?- pregunto al hombre azul de vestiduras de oro.

-Como cada año para "Halloween" para los hijos de Gea, para nosotros claro, es solo una reunión para inventario de saber como están trabajando nuestro seres creativos y tentadores.

-No encuentro nada malo en nuestras creaturas, ellas son como son- Nergal era un demonio y ángel, era el señor de los muertos, el creador de los ángeles de la muerte o ángel caído, dado el cargo por el mismo Lucifer.

-Deben tener limites o podrían hacer locuras- Quien hablo desprendía luz irradiándola a todos. Cabello llegando abajo de los hombros rubio ondulado, ojos color azul cielo. Toga blanca, portando en la cintura un cinturón dorado colgando de ella su espada. Alas encogidas blancas como las nubes

-No son tan malos- habla Iama el segundo señor de la muerte. Iama y Nergal son quienes reciben las almas en le Inframundo y las llevan ha Lucifer. -Solo un poco juguetones. Al igual que tus ángeles y serafines, Gabriel.

-Ellos hacen su trabajo cuidar y proteger. Los tuyos solo muerte y tentación.

-Gabriel, así es el trabajo. Si por mi fuera todos morirían pero quienes mandas son tu poderosos Dios y mi estúpido Lucifer.- Nergal hablo.

-Bueno creo que la reunión ha empezado... ¿porque no empezamos con las reglas rotas?- comento Azrael quien junto a Iama se sentaron en una de las sillas de piedra, las cuales aparecieron detrás de cada uno en medio salió una mesa de piedra. Solo faltaban dos asientos para ser ocupados. Así era siempre, dos del infierno, dos del paraíso y el neutral y un asiento vació por si necesitaban llamar a alguien para dar explicaciones.

-¿Porque Miguel no ha hecho presencia?- pregunto con voz neutral Azrael. El era el arcángel de la muerte, quien renuncio al cielo para proteger la puerta del infierno, el último circulo del infierno, custodia la puerta para evitar que grandes demonios salgan de esta. A su mando tiene un coro, ejercito de ángeles.

-Esta en busca de "ella" para traerla ante nosotros- hablo Gabriel. El primer arcángel de Dios, el ángel de la anunciación, mensajero, resurrección, misericordia, venganza, muerte y revelación.

-Oh, vaya. No sabía que ya los tenían. ¿Donde se encuentra él?-pregunto Iama.

-En custodia, por parte de Rafael y Lilith- contesto Gabriel.

-No solo estamos para ver quienes se revelado ante nosotros, sino también para juzgarlos a ellos- informo Azrael- son ordenes de ambos seres supremos.-

-Supremos en distintos ámbitos, querrás decir Azrael.- Nergal sonrió una tétrica sonrisa- pero ordenes son ordenes.

-¿Cuantos ángeles caídos y ángeles celestiales han sucumbido al poder?- pregunto Azrael apareciendo frente a él un pergamino en blanco y en su mano izquierda una pluma roja con un tintero. Sumergió la punta preparándose para los nombres.

-Fenriz ángel caído Serafín, desobediencia- Iama fue el primero en hablar. Azrael apuntaba.

-Coyote ángel caído Querubín, desobediencia y revelación. Arimán ángel caído Dominación, arrastrar al *Averno a una mortal para saciarse con ella. Set ángel caído Potestad, romper la regla de presentarse ante su siervo.- Nergal informo.

-Pan serafín, tentación. Mar Serafín, obligar a un humano a morir. Mishell Principiado, alearse al ángel caído Querubín Coyote. Y ...

Antes de continuar, ante ellos aparecieron dos seres más. Uno era un hombre alto y musculoso, de cabello rojo fuego, ojos violetas, piel blanca. Vestía ropa verde y encima una armadura de época de bronce, jefe de un ejercito. Tenía unas botas de color café que le llegaban un poco abajo de las rodillas. Tenía un semblante neutral. En su cintura se posaba una espada fundida en oro y plata con empuñadura de cristal irrompible. Parecía destilar luz.

-Aquí esta- a la par de él, estaba una mujer de cabello castaño, ojos color rubí, su muñecas estaban esposadas, la cadena oxidada caía al suelo el vestido negro de tirantes que poseía puesto estaba sucio y desgarrado. Su mirada era altiva y potente. Su semblante serio y frió.

-Y... Betssy Serafín, trato de robar el libro de San Pedro y dejar que los demonios pasaran- Gabriel termino de decir los nombres de los caídos y los cuales serían juzgados como Azrael quisiera.

-Muy bien, 8 creaturas, sus nombres escritos en este pergamino serán nombrados en el quinto infierno, ahí mi coro sabrá que hacer con ellos- el pergamino desapareció, apareciendo otra ante él.

-Siéntate- ordeno Nergal a ella. Lo hizo sin dejar de verlo a cada uno.

-Me ha costado traerla, es muy fuerte cuando quiere- explico Miguel su tardanza. Arcángel segundo. El jefe del ejercito de Dios, dirige, comanda y libera.

-¿Y él?- ante la pregunta de Iama "ella" gruño.

-Esta en las celdas entre el quinto infierno y el séptimo cielo. Rafael y Lilith están ahí- informo Miguel.

Sumergió de nuevo su pluma ahora color negra con tinta roja.- ¿Cual es tu nivel?.

No menciono palabra alguna, solo seguía observándolos. Nergal no soportaba su indiferencia haciéndoles sentirse inferiores a ella. Con un brillar de sus ojos hizo las cadenas oxidadas volverse rojo fuego, quemandole las muñecas, siseo de dolor.

-¿Cual es tu nivel?- volvió a preguntar Azrael.

-Ángel caído Dominaciones...- su pluma se poso en el papel a punto de escribir el nombre de su nivel-... Querubín... Serafín... Arcángel... Súcubo ... - Azrael le miro perplejo al igual que los otros cuatro- Soberanía... Potestad... Demonio Ígneo... Aéreo.. Terrestre .. Acuático... Hereje... Duque... Archiduque... Poderes... Quinto ángel caído... solo.

Iama no creía lo que escuchaba... ninguna creatura que haya sido creada por él o Negral poseía todos los niveles.

-No miente- hablo Gabriel observándola.

-¿como lo sabes? ¿ella te lo dijo?- dijo incrédulo Nergal.

-La cadena esta hecha para que cualquiera diga la verdad- contesto Miguel.

-Así que fuiste la el quinto ángel en caer. Vaya- dijo sorprendido Iama.

-¿Nombre?- Azrael anoto cada nivel que ella dijo... de nuevo no hablo.

-Di tu nombre o quieres sentir dolor de nuevo- amenazo Nergal

-Deidad.

-¿A quien se le ocurrió tal nombre?- pregunto Nergal.

-Lucifer- contesto Deidad.

-Otra cosas mas para saber- ironizo Nergal.

-Al ser el quinto ángel caído ¿quieren eran tus padres? -

-Abaddon el Exterminador, Ivy Serafín.-

-Wow wow wow- exclamo Miguel-¿ Eres hija del hijo del Diablo y un serafín de Dios?

-Es lo que acabo de decir- ella no tenia interés de hablar mas sobre sus padres.

-¿Cual es el nombre usado en la tierra?- pregunto Azrael quien al igual que ellos estaban desconcertados.

-Hiromi- contesto.

-Bien... tenemos lo importante- dijo Azrael.

-Ahora a la parte que nos concierne a todos ¿como lograste que un arcángel cayera en tentación?- pregunto Gabriel

-Eso sería interesante, cuéntanos todo Hiromi-

Ella simplemente los ignoro, a veces también se preguntaba como termino con un arcángel.

Todo había comenzado tres años atrás...

3_1 octubre 2009 10 am_

Un día hermoso, el calor zumba y los insectos no... ese día un grupo de hombres se acerco a una joven, quien contemplaba un lago cristalino.

- Disculpe señorita, le molesta si nos quedamos por aquí...

Volteo a verlos, con una gran ternura en su mirada, inocencia y fragilidad

- No por favor, siéntense...- su voz era cálida regalandoles una sonrisa

-Sería agradable hacerle compañía, señorita, porque una mujer hermosa como usted no debería estar sola- el hombre empezó a reírse a carcajadas- ¿cierto chicos?

-Muy cierto- exclamaron algunos

- ¿Qué quieren?- pregunto asustada. Temiendo por su vida

- Pues tu preciosa– dijo el joven y se acerca a ella.

- No me toquen, gritare si se acercan- retrocedió gateando

-Si te portas bien con nosotros te dejaremos vivir..

-¿piensan matarme?- pregunto asustada. Tenía miedo. El hombre asintió-No por favor, haré lo que quieran les daré todo pero por favor no me maten.- suplico

- Ahora estamos hablando... – se acerco a ella, levantándola de golpe- podríamos hacer un acuerdo si tu quieres- toco su rostro. El cual de asustado paso a serió y frió.

-Perdiste tu oportunidad de negociar jovencito– dijo quitando su mano bruscamente.

Volvió a sonreír, él era su nuevo proyecto, tendría su alma tal y como su trabajo decía.

- Tu alma sera mía...-

- ¡¿Qué diablos?! – atinó a gritar el hombre... cuando sintió que todo debajo de él empezaba a derrumbarse

-Es la tercera oportunidad que se te da, Liam Stanford, tu alma es el pago de ello- la sonrisa fría no desaparecía. El hombre fue tragado por llamas infernales.

- ¡Muy Bien! Ahora, ustedes... es tiempo de pagar...- fue cortada por los tres hombres.

- ¡Lo Siento! ¡Por favor no nos incinere! ¡Por Favor!¡No lo volvemos a hacer! – gritaban desesperadamente los jóvenes.

- Si claro... es típico de ustedes decirlo, pero siempre lo vuelven a hacer– ella simplemente hacia su trabajo, además le encantaba llevarse las almas de los pecadores.- Así que..

-Alto- miles de maldiciones pasaron por su cabeza... miro hacía adelante. Frente a ella estaba un ángel. Cabello rosa, ojos amarillos, vestida de blanco con sus alas desplegadas, algunas plumas volaban con el aire.

-¡Mierda!- exclamo alto para ser escuchada..

-No maldigas frente a mi, demonio- advirtió...

-¿Quien eres tu?- pregunto, siempre le enviaban ángeles nuevos...

-Soy Mariah y esta es mi área y esos hombres están arrepentidos de sus actos. Se les debe una segunda oportunidad y Dios se las dará.

-Gracias... gracias... gracias...- agradecían los jóvenes. Quienes fueron liberados corriendo para no ser llevados al infierno.

-De acuerdo, acabas de arruinar mi trabajo- bufo molesta...- ¿porque te metiste donde no te llaman?

-¿Quien eres tu? ¿no te había visto por mi área?- pregunto Mariah.

-No creo volver por esta área, donde hay un metiche ángel metiéndose en mis trabajos- se dio la vuelta para alejarse de ese ángel metiche- ah... soy Potestad y pierdo el tiempo contigo ángel metiche.. con un chasqueo desapareció. Apareciendo ante un gran salón donde dentro de algunas horas se viviría la celebración de Halloween.

Sonrió de felicidad.

-Halloween- susurro- me encanta esta fecha, mas candidatos para caer en la tentación...

.

.

.

Continuara...

* * *

*Gea: Tierra...

*Nergal: Dios de la muerte

*Iama: Dios de la muerte Hindú

*Averno: era el nombre antiguo que se le daba, tanto por griegos como por romanos, a uncráter cerca de Cumas, Campania. Mitología romana. Se creía que era la entrada alinframundo.


	2. Chapter 2

_¡Paraíso perdido!  
Perdido por buscarte,  
yo, sin luz para siempre._

_31 Octubre 2009 _

_*Caeli... *Tercer cielo_

Un bello jardín extenso, puro y natural. Lleno de felicidad eterna. Se podía apreciar ante los ojos de él. Caminaba recto, con un semblante frió y ojos ardientes de paz. En cada paso dado, sus huellas eran dejadas por hielo. Vestía una toga blanca suelta, como los romanos. Llevaba un cinturón dorado, en el cual sobresalían una espada de doble filo, con empuñadura de plata y oro blanco. El color de su cabello era de doble tono. Sus ojos eran color violeta. Su rostro era neutral, difícil de leerlo.

Llego frente a una fuente blanca con agua cristalina, los rayos del sol alumbraban su alrededor. Detrás de la fuente se encontraba un hombre, de espaldas, arrodillado, observándose solamente su largo cabello castaño. Y su túnica blanca larga que cubría sus brazos, llevaba sandalias.

-Padre Mió- se arrodillo ante él. El hombre se acerco a él, tomando su brazo, ayudándolo a levantarse

-Hijo mió, no habéis necesidad de arrodillaos ante mi. Sois mis hijos, sois igual a mi-

-Padre Mió- volvió a tomar la palabra- he venido ante ti, acudiendo a tu llamado.

-Arcángel Raguel, hijo mió. Os habéis llamado para una misión importante. Deberéis saber hijo mio, tu viajareis a la tierra, existe un demonio casi superior a cualquiera, vuestra misión, tratareis de detenerla si ella rompe las reglas. Vuestros rango menor, los Ángeles, no deben saber tu misión Raguel.

-Entiendo Padre, debo deteneis a ese demonio. Podéis contar conmigo, Padre.

-Raguel, Arcángel del quinto sello. Primero debéis averiguaros que tramáis ese demonio. También debéis saber sus orígenes, quienes seis sus padres. No podréis actuar tan a la ligera, mi Padre Dios y su hijo, yo, sabemos que ese demonio posee su lado de luz. Hijo mio, hazle cambiar de opinión. Vuestro camino no sera fácil, habrán Ángeles guerreros quienes querrán hacer justicia para el bien de los humanos. No temáis a la demonio. Tu fe os salvara. Búscala hijo mió, detendla, no caigas en la tentación.

-Si Padre- Raguel se inclino en reverencia para marcharse.

-Raguel- lo detuvo Él- protegeros del mal. Marchaos hijo a tu misión encomendada. Dios estará siempre contigo.

-Padre- Raguel se marcho.

_*Noveno Cielo.. *__Empíreo _

El Ángel Mariah entro a una sala blanca con pedestales de un metro de alto, en los cuales se hallaban un espejo cristalino cual mostraba a todos humanos que empezara a caer en tentación. A paso seguro se acerco a otro grupo de ángeles. Mariah estaba algo molesta, no le había caído bien ese demonio, el cual apenas si le dijo su rango no su nombre, además sabía que esa no era su apariencia. Al no saber como era realmente, muy poco podía informar a sus compañeros de ella. Pero si era, quien ella sospecha que era, entonces podrían juntar información entre todos.

-Hola Mariah- uno de los ángeles la saludo, su cabello era color azul.

-Hola Mariam- tenía media sonrisa en su rostro lo cual llamaba la atención de sus compañeros

-¿Te fue mal?-pregunto otro ángel de cabello rubio.

-No Emily, salve tres almas de ser llevadas a la tentación, a otros tres les di una segunda oportunidad como se debe-

-¿Pero?- Mariam pregunto.

-Pero en esta última estuve frente a un rango Potestad, un demonio-

-De nuevo- hablo Emily- sin embargo ahora dice es Potestad. Es el mismo demonio al cual la mayoría de ángeles se ha topado con ella.

-¿Que te hizo?-

-Blasfemar y Llamarme ángel metiche.

-¿Como iba esta vez?- Raguel las había escuchado, ahora sabía que los ángeles ya sabían de ese demonio del cual era su misión. Lo único que no sabían muy bien era su apariencia. Ante los ángeles se presentaba con distintas personalidades.

-Arcángel Kai- Era el nombre usado por Raguel en la tierra.

-Habla Mariah- su tono exigía respuesta.

-Piel morena, cabello negro, ojos negros. Vestía un largo vestido rojo- contesto Mariah.

-¿Que mas te dijo?- pregunto Kai.

-Había arruinado su trabajo y era una metiche, cuando le pregunte su nombre, solo contesto "Potestad" y dijo que no volvería por mi área.

-¿Porque tanto interés Kai?- pregunto otro de la misma clase que Kai, quien tenía el cabello negro largo tomado en una cola, sus ojos eran amarillos ojos achinados. Nunca mencionaban sus verdaderos nombres ante los ángeles.

-Es mi trabajo saber, Rei-

-Déjenos solos- pidió amablemente Rei. Mariam, Emily y Mariah obedecieron, aunque esta última miraba con mucho amor a su superior. Al verla observándolo le dedico una suave sonrisa, despidiendola. Quedaron solos- Has ido con el Raguel-

-Estando solos o no, nuestros nombres no deben ser dichos, solo en presencia de Nuestro Padre Dios. Remiel. Si he ido con él- hablo Kai.

-Esta bien, Kai. Tienes una misión entonces. Te deseo suerte- Rei o Remiel es el arcángel encargados de los resucitados, y de la esperanza.

-Gracias- a pesar de su tono frío y neutral. En verdad tomaba aprecio a los deseos de su compañero.

-Sabes Kai, las personas creen que eres un ángel de fuego y la realidad es otra, era un ángel frío. - todos conocían a Kai, como un ángel de rostro neutral, carácter frío y mirada matadora. Pero solo los 7 arcángeles sabían lo que él era y a pesar de personalidad mostrada ante todos, por dentro era todo lo contrario.

No tardaron en aparecer otro ángeles, para asegurar sus respectivas áreas.

_30 Octubre 2009 3 pm_

_____En halloween olvídense de los fantasmas... cuídense de mí._

Caminaba por la calle mas transitada, la mayoría de las personas estaban disfrazadas, algunas por diversión otras iban camino a la fiesta a la cual todos los años participaban. Los que vestían normalmente caminaban presurosas para recoger sus trajes que usarían en la noche. Los niños jugaban en los parques disfrazados, incluso algunos animales, como los perros y gatos, también los disfrazaban.

Podía ver que llamaba la atención y ese era su objetivo. Hacerlos caer en la tentación quizás no podría llevarse aun sus almas al mismo Infierno pero era solo un paso mas para ello. Estaba cansada de usar diferentes personalidades de su físico, ahora mismo usaba su real apariencia. Cabello largo castaño, piel blanca y ojos grandes color rubí, en su cuello del lado izquierdo mostraba un tatuaje el cual era el ***UDJAT** ojo del Diablo. Su vestidura llamaba la atención de varios chicos.

Portaba una camisa negra ajustada con una calavera que abarcaba todo el pecho, una minifalda estilo escoses de color rojo obscuro, una chaqueta de cuero negro abierta, botas negras de combate llegando abajo de la rodilla, un cinturón ancho con hebilla grande de plata, con pinchos al rededor del cinturón. Y algunas pulseras negras en sus manos. Del bolsillo de su chaqueta saco unas gafas oscuras, se las puso cubriendo sus ojos, el cual era un raro color en los humanos y eso era llamar muy temprano la atención, por el momento solo quería tentar. Si encontraba a alguien muy, pero muy tentador, entonces se lo llevaría con gusto.

Sentía el en aire, la oscuridad, se dirigió al parque donde varios niños jugaban, algunos adultos vigilaban a sus hijos y los que no lo hacían estaban mas concentrados en la vestimenta de otras personas. Sin embargo en una de las bancas, se encontraba un hombre. Vestía con un traje formal color negro, con camisa gris y corbata del mismo color. El cabello castaño peinado hacía atrás manejado con demasiado gel (como el lambido de una vaca) un Rolex sobresalía en su mano izquierda. Al igual que un anillo de casado. Su semblante irradiaba confianza. Aun así ella pudo ver sus mas descarados y oscuros pensamientos. El hombre disimuladamente observaba a los niños, en especial las niñas, no importaba como fueran, las niñas de cinco a nueve años le parecían excitantes.

Tenía trabajo que hacer, trazo su camino rumbo a las niñas, paso detrás de un árbol grueso y frondoso. Había echo su cambió, paso corriendo al lado de la banca del hombre, quien al verla le pareció interesante. No dejaba de observan a la niña de cabello rubio, ojos azules, vestido rosa y zapatitos blancos que jugaba con su pelota de Hello Kitty. La niña quizás tendría entre seis y siete años.

Pronto la vio confundida, no encontraba a su mamá. Y en una de sus jugadas, pateo la pelota fuerte, la cual rodó entrando a la parte abandonada del parque, lleno de árboles y monte alto. Corrió para poder recuperarla, sin que nadie notara aquello. El hombre se levanto disimuladamente, observando su alrededor, nadie lo veía, todos estaban interesados en chismosear o coquetear. Disimulando que se iba, entro por el mismo lugar que la niña. Se alejaron 1 kilómetro de distancia del parque, difícilmente alguien los vería. La busco, hasta encontrarla, jugando con su pelota, con tanta inocencia.

-Hola cariño- le hablo dulcemente, acercándose lento.

-Hola señor- le devolvió el saludo, sus ojos se veían llorosos- no encuentro a mi mamá.

-Preciosa yo podría ayudarte a encontrarla-

-¿Enserio?-

-Si cariño- se acerco un poco más- pero primero jugaremos un ratito ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Un juego?- la niña soltó la pelota para acercarse a él-¿Como es?

-Te va a gustar, incluso pedirás más- estiro su brazo para atraparla por si tenía intenciones de huir, mas su brazo paso de largo. La niña ya no estaba frente a él, sino a un metro de distancia sonriendo con frialdad.

-Creo que sera a mi a quien le gustara el juego- el hombre quedo inmovilizado, forcejeaba para poder moverse, mas no podía, una cadena roja con oxido lo tenía atrapado.

-¿Que esta pasando?

-Acaso no lo sabes.- la niña le mostró sus ojos rojos.

-¿Quien eres?

-Soy tu cobradora- respondió ella- querías divertirte ¿eh?- cuando quiso gritar por ayuda su boca se cerro.-veamos como esta tu hoja de vida... Taylor MCHoney- frente a ella apareció un pergamino viejo con las orillas quemadas- muy bien, eres un gran e importante empresario, tacaño, uhhhh.. ladrón, tu esposa te odia y te engaña con tu mejor amigo- el hombre gimió- ups... dije de más. Sigamos, tienes dos hijos a los cuales abusaste cuando eran unos niños aun. Y, lo mas importante has violado a 17 niñas y asesinado "accidentalmente" a una. Eso te condena y nadie puede salvarte- el pergamino se quemo quedando solo el polvo.

-Po-por favor... no me mates- suplico el hombre cuando pudo hablar.

-Mmmmm- dijo pensativa- no. Tu lista es muy larga "querido" y debes pagar.

Abrió la palma de su mano izquierda, haciendo aparecer un pequeño puñal color negro.-Saluda de mi parte a Lucifer Taylor MCHoney...- alzo el puñal cuando vio unas plumas blancas caer del cielo

-Alto- gruño exasperada. A su lado izquierdo se encontraba un ángel de cabello lila, ojos azules con una lanza como arma- Él esta pidiendo una segunda oportunidad y como ángel guardián de los humanos, se la daré-

-Estoy hartándome que siempre traten de interferir en mi trabajo y ¿quien demonios eres tu?

-No blasfemes ante mi, Demonio- el ángel sabía que no tenía las de ganar ante ese demonio mas no demostraba aquello.

-Psss, si fueran el todo poderoso entonces lo pensaría, bruja.- podía parecer una niña mas no se confiaba- así que dime cual es tu maldito nombre ángel, porque estoy perdiendo mi tiempo y el también.

-Soy el ángel Lili y esta es mi área.-

-Estoy cansada de escuchar esa idiotez. Además él hombre ya ha sido juzgado, su alma ya ha sido reclamada. Lo siento zorrita has llegado tarde- fue hacía el hombre

-Alto ahí o te atravesare con mi lanza- Lili se preparo para pelear.

Soltó una gran carcajada dejando a la cabello lila confundida.-¿Crees poder contra mi, sabes contra quien te estas metiendo? Además estas interfiriendo con el trabajo de un demonio, estas rompiendo la regla de la tierra.- volvió su camino al hombre.

-Te he dicho que te detengas. El hombre recibirá una segunda oportunidad.

-Los ángeles son tan idiotas, este hombre ya ha recibido su segunda oportunidad. Es mió-

-Sobre mi cadáver- amenazo Lili.

-Ese sería un gran gusto- su puñal se convirtió en una larga espada, asombrando al ángel- sabes mi espada fue forjada en las llamas del infierno y el material son las lagrimas de los condenados. Espero entiendas eso.

Se preparo para dar el primer ataque, Lili estuvo a la defensiva, alzo su espada apuntándola a ella. Dio su ataque, mas no fue para ella, su espada hizo un corte a la mitad, el ruido de las cadenas caer al suelo y hundirse en la tierra le dieron a entender quien en verdad era su objetivo.

-No- grito al ver al hombre cortado a la mitad. Volviéndose todo su cuerpo cenizas y ser absorbido por un agujero negro que lo llevaría al Inframundo.

-Uppps.. no te explique quien era mi objetivo.- la espada volvía a hacer puñal.

-Es suficiente, vas de un lado a otro haciéndote la importante, pero yo te pondré un fin.

-Crees poder contra mi, piénsalo primero. Además tengo una fiesta dentro de unas horas y debo alistarme-

-No te iras, te destruiré- lanzo su lanza sobre ella. Inclino la cabeza, la lanza paso cortando un mechón de su cabello rubio. Mas no.

-Mala decisión- Lili llamo su lanza la cual venía de regreso sin que la niña rubia lo supiera. Traspaso al demonio mas no lo hirió.

-No puede ser posible. No importa te destruiré..

-Basta Lili-

-Por Lucifer, cuantos ángeles mas me enviaran, ¿porque no me dejan en paz?

-Kai- se sorprendió de verlo ahí.- ¿Q-Que haces aquí?- pregunto con una sonrisa nerviosa.

El demonio los miro de uno a otro, era obvio lo que pasaba ahí. Lili estaba enamorada de ese tal Kai y se podía ver a distancia incluso un ciego lo sabría.

-Supervisando- dijo con su tono de voz frió. Su mirada se poso en la niña de cabellos rubios y ojos rubí. El demonio no cambiaba de apariencia y le sería imposible saber como era verdaderamente. -Vete Lili.

-Pero Kai...- ella quería quedarse haciéndole compañía a él- quien se tiene que ir es ese demonio.

-Por mi pueden quedarse sólitos demostrándose su asquerosos amor- hizo una mueca de desagrado con tal solo pensarlo.

-Vete Lili- fue mas severo. No dándole otra opción al ángel. No muy feliz hizo caso.

-De acuerdo, nos veremos mas tarde Kai- se acerco a él dándole un beso en la mejilla pero siendo apartada con brusquedad y rapidez por él.-Adiós

-Muéstrate realmente-exigió.

-Así que ahora debo obedecerte a ti. Que tonto eres Kia... detesto las ordenes, aun viniendo del mismo Lucifer.

-Mi nombre es Kai y muestra tu verdadera apariencia.

No perdía nada con mostrarle a ese ángel tan sexy que veía ante sus ojos.-De acuerdo- estaba cerca de él. Kai estuvo sorprendido mas no lo demostró. Era muy bueno ocultando sus emociones y sentimientos.-Huh, tienes un rostro muy serio y una voz fría. Sabes creo que pareces mas un demonio que un ángel... ¿no quisieras serlo?

-No- rechazo su propuesta- ¿cual es tu nombre?

Abrió los labios para mentirle, como lo hacía con todos.

-No tu línea en la jerarquía de demonios. Tu verdadero nombre.

Bufó- Eres muy exigente. Además tengo mejores cosas que hacer.- se dio media vuelta pero Kai la detuvo de la muñeca. Ambos sintieron esa extraña corriente que les recorrió su cuerpo por aquel contacto. Se separaron.

-Haremos esto- poso su mano en su pecho- llegada la noche, en ese parque detrás de nosotros, se realizara una fiesta. A media noche junto al único tobogán, si estas ahí presente, entonces te diré mi nombre. Claro si te atreves.

Kai no contesto, solo la escuchaba, aun le desconcertaba esa extraña corriente que traspaso hasta sus huesos.

-Hasta entonces, sexy mozo ángel- le guiño un ojo se alejo de él no tan lejos se volvió- una cosa mas ángel Kia- mostró su juguetona sonrisa- dile a tu novia Lili, si me vuelve a atacar de nuevo. Morirá- le mostró su rostro mortal, hablaba enserio, lo haría si Lili se entrometía en su trabajo.-Hasta la media noche.-

-Es Kai- corrigió molesto

Desapareció del lugar.

Se quedo solo, pensando en sus palabras. Lili no debía atacarla, el demonio se veía de un rango mayor al de ella y por mucho que fuera un ángel, ese demonio la mataría con un solo movimiento. Algunos rayos del sol iluminaron su persona. Dios estaba hablando con él.

_Recordad hijo mio, averigua su origen. Ella no os dañara. Si tu no la dañas. No dejéis que un ángel batalle con ella, no sbreviviran._

-A media noche estaré ahí, demonio-

* * *

*Caeli: Cielo en latín.

*Tercer cielo: se dice que es la morada de Dios.

*Noveno cielo: donde los ángeles residen.

*Empíreo: el sitio de la presencia física de Dios, donde se reunen los ángeles

Raguel y Remiel, pertenecen a los 7 arcángeles.

_*_UDJAT: también conocido como "el ojo que todo lo ve". Uno de algunos de los símbolos que significa "Rey del Infierno Lucifer". Es quien ellos piensan sería pasado el juicio. La lágrima significa el lamento de todos aquellos que no pueden salir de su influencia.


	3. Chapter 3

_31 octubre 2009 6 pm ... Sao Paulo, Brasil._

Tenía suficiente tiempo para que llegara la hora de la fiesta, amaba esta fecha, cada 31 de Octubre llevaba varias almas al infierno y era tan excitante y satisfactorio, le daba mas energía, sus deseos prohibidos era su fuerza.

Podía entrar a cualquiera de las fiestas que empezaban, podía distraerse con cualquier cosa, mas había una que llego en su mejor momento. Ya no era la misma, iba diferente al igual que su físico.

Cabello rubio, ojos avellanados, busto voluptuosos. Vestía unos jeans rasgados desgastados, converse negros, blusa ajustada color roja, ojos pintados, labios rojos. Su cabello tomado en una coleta alta. Anteojos, los cuales no necesitaba, pero la hacían lucir muy bien.

En una esquina de un bar, observo a su nuevo objetivo.

Un hombre vistiendo jeans negros, una camiseta gris, de cabello castaño y ojos café, zapatos negros... se apoyaba en la pared, viéndose desesperado. Estaba pálido, ansioso, mordiéndose las uñas a cada instante. Sin caminar mas, se hizo aparecer a la par de él.

-¿Piedra, Heroína, Cocaína, Hashis?

Jugaba con sus dedos muy nerviosos..-Piedra... inyectada- murmuro, sin importarle como la joven apareció a su lado.

-¿Necesitas dinero?- susurro a su oído.

-No t-tengo... necesito la Piedra... me calmara.- miraba hacía todos lados buscando alguna manera de conseguir su preciosa droga.

-Podría ayudarte- volteo el cuello rápido, tanto que podría haberse fracturado - idear un plan para conseguir dinero. Suficiente para muchos meses.

-¿C-Como?- miraba a todos lados para que nadie los viera.

-Un banco, ellos tienen millones de dinero. Podrías tomar un poco, claro, sin que ellos se enteraran.- sonreía complacida, era una gran tentación.

-P-Pero... no sabría como entrar. Además ne-necesitaría ayuda.

-Me tienes a mi. Podría planearlo todo, entrar sin ser vistos, salir con mucho dinero para tu piedra.

-¿Enserio?- se mordía su dedo- ¿Que quieres a cambio?

Sonría con ternura.-Nada, solo complacerte, que obtengas tu droga y seas feliz.

-Pero ¿ahora?

-No querido, ven a este mismo lugar dentro de dos horas. Yo planeare todo y lo haremos.. ¿de acuerdo?

La ansiedad se intensificaba..- Bien-

-En dos horas mas podrás volver a tener tu piedra, solo aguanta un poco mas, valdrá la pena. - dando media vuelta se alejo de él, dejándolo nervioso, esperando que pasara el tiempo.

-Dos horas... solo dos horas... Carlo solo espérame dos horas...- murmuraba sentándose a esperar.

_Averno (entrada al Inframundo) ... Tercer Infierno._

Suspiros, llantos y gritos retumban en el aire sin estrellas. Se escucha palabras de dolor, acentos de ira, / altivas y roncas voces... el todo en una manta atmosférica _sin tiempo_, es decir donde ni se reconoce si es de día o de noche, como en una tormenta de arena (_como la arena que el torbellino aspira_).

Taylor McHoney era uno de los tantos que gritaban, sufriendo, haciendo reír a uno de la jerarquía de la Dominaciones del cuarto coro. A Rosier, la reina de los Sucubos. Portaba un camisón de seda negra muy transparente largo, con dos cortes en ambos lados de las piernas llegando hasta los muslos, cabello negro, ojos grises. Recostada en una roca en forma de media luna, jugando con los dedos de sus pies descalzos.

-Llegas muy tarde... Romi- saludo al demonio.

-No me gustan los diminutivos... ¿Para que me llamaste, Reina?-

-No me gusta el nombre terrestre, prefiero mi endemoniado nombre... Rosier..-

-Rosier, Reina, es lo mismo. ¿Que quieres?-

-Interrumpí tu trabajo?- trato de sonar culpable de interrumpirla, mas no era así. Sonreía.

-Si, Reina- Rosier bufo- ¿Que quieres?-

Volvió a preguntarle, mientras escuchaba complacida, los gritos de su última alma penando en el Inframundo.

-¿Porque me lo enviaste?- alzo una ceja, la pregunta era extraña de por si, ¿acaso no recordaba cual era su posición y de que grupo se encargaba.

-Te falla la cabeza Reina- hizo un puchero con sus labios...

-Rosier, Rosier, Rosier, Rosier...- repitió varias veces para que el demonio le llamara así y no con su nombre terrestre. -Y dime ¿cuando me mostraras tu verdadera personalidad física y tu nombre?

-Cuando se congele el infierno- solamente dos personas conocían su verdadera personalidad, como era ella físicamente, bueno a excepción del ángel, que de seguro no sospecho que esa era su verdadera apariencia.

-Bien- se resigno- espero que me mandes mas almas como esta última.

-Claro, a sus ordenes Reina- dijo con sarcasmo, antes de desaparecer.

Rosier (Reina) se levanto, bajo los tres escalones, camino recto sobre el suelo negro y rojo hasta llegar a la última alma que había llegado. Gritaba con dolor y desesperación, deseaba ya no sufrir.

-P-Por favor... y-ya nooo- suplicaba.

-Lastima querido, pero ese es tu castigo y lo voy a disfrutar.

Mas gritos desgarradores, se escucharon, ninguno se apagaba aumentaban con cada minuto.

_*Quinto Cielo_

No tenía una idea por donde buscar. Necesitaba información y la única que había de ese demonio, era muy poca, mas que nada de los ángeles que ya la habían visto y nada más. Como podría encontrar al demonio si no sabía cual era su aspecto real, la vio con dos, uno de una niña de 7 años y otro de una joven de quizás 17 años de cabellos castaños y ojos rubí. Ella se presentaba de miles de formas, y quizás alguna vez haya mostrado la verdadera pero era difícil saber cual era.

A la habitación blanca entro un hombre de cabellos rubios cortos, ojos verdes, con una túnica blanca larga que cubrían sus brazos. En sus brazos llevaba un rollo de pergamino que simbolizaba su sabiduría. Era un arcángel de la salvación por sobre el Inframundo. Era alguien de presencia divina.

-Raguel ¿me buscabas?- le ofreció su siempre singular sonrisa.

-Si *Uriel- el arcángel hizo una pequeña mueca burlona.

-Mejor dime Max, Kai.- añoraba su nombre terrestre.- ¿Dime en que puedo ayudarte?

-Max- no importando su tono frío y serio, en el interior estaba feliz de ver a su amigo Uriel o Max -¿Has escuchado algo de ese demonio?

No había necesidad de describirle a quien se refería, desde hacía 10 años, el demonio empezó a ser conocido por todo el cielo, se había propagado como una plaga de chisme y nadie sabía quien lo había empezado.

-No mucho- Max junto a Kai se sentaron en los sillones blancos que aparecieron detrás de ellos.-solo lo normal. Siempre aparece con distintas formas físicas, le gusta tentar y odia a los ángeles.

-No es mucho, eso lo se también- le expreso Kai.

-Lo siento Kai, por no darte mas información, solo se eso.- Max se disculpo con una de sus radiantes sonrisas.

-¿Habrá información de ella?- pregunto.

-Si la hubiera, no seríamos nosotros los que la tuviéramos, serían...- con su pulgar hacía bajo señalo - los del Infierno... y ninguno de nosotros iríamos ahí con ellos. No desde que duro aquella guerra de 3000 mil años contra Lucifer.

-¿Pero si al Inframundo?- pregunto Kai

-Una vez al año, Nergal, Iama, Gabriel y Azrael, se reúnen en el Inframundo, ya que existe una regla que obliga al Infierno y el Paraíso a darle a Azrael los nombres de los demonios y ángeles que han roto las reglas de sus mundos. Así que solo Gabriel se ha acercado al Infierno, por así decir.

-Creo que iré a hablar con Gabriel.- Kai se levanto para retirarse.

-Espera Kai- lo detuvo- sera imposible para ti encontrarlo, pues como te he dicho ellos se reúnen una vez al año y lo hacen cada 31 de Octubre a las 3 de la tarde en el Inframundo. Tendrás que esperar, porque no le preguntas a Miguel sobre ella, quizás sepa algo, ya sabes... por tener su ejercito de ángeles, el sepa algo.

-Gracias Max- tomo su consejo y desapareció.

-Yo también tengo curiosidad por saber quien es ese demonio- se dijo divertido- pero la curiosidad mato al gato y yo tengo cosas que hacer...

_Noveno Cielo ... Empíreo _

Debía calmarse, pero estaba tan enojada y ella no podía producir aquella negatividad, era un ángel y como tal debía transmitir paz, clama, fe, en los humanos pero todo lo que sentía era por culpa de ese demonio. Se burlo de ella, y dejándola mal ante Kai, ese ángel tan hermosos y divino, y que estaban destinados a estar juntos. Ser una pareja perfecta, aunque claro debía recordar no ser tan melosa con él frente a otros pero no podía evitarlo, serían mas que novio, aunque claro él no sabían que ellos eran novios.

-Hey Lili ¿que pasa?- Mariah se acerco al ángel de cabello lila.

Bufo molesta- Ese demonio es un problema- Mariah la entendía, el demonio era insoportable.

-Lo se, lo peor es cuando no muestra su verdadera forma. Seguro es demasiado fea y no quiere mostrarlo- ambas ángeles rieron ante eso.

-Los ángeles no deben despreciar o burlarse de nadie, ni aunque este fuera un demonio-

Ambas callaron, lo que les decían era cierto. Como ángeles debían respetar a todos y ser amables.

-Lo sentimos- dijeron ambas.

-Espero que lo hagan. Sus trabajos es cuidar de los humanos. ¿de acuerdo?-

-Si Rei- Rei podía ser suave y sereno, pero había veces que debía actuar.

-Bien- siguió su camino dejándolas solas.

-Bien, iré a ver mi zona- Mariah informo. Ella haría lo que Rei le dijera, ya que era superior a ellos, los ángeles.

-OK- Lili, fue hacía uno de los pedestales, observando, buscando en cada zona, alguna pista de ese demonios, aun quería venganza, porque se había burlado de ella. Pero necesitaba mas fuerza, era mejor ir a entrenar con su lanza.

_31 Octubre 2009 8 pm ... Sao Paulo, Brasil._

Llego de nuevo a la misma esquina del bar donde lo vio, él seguía ahí, esperándola, ansioso, nervioso y eso le agradaba. A pasos seguros empezó a acercarse a su victima, deudor, del día.

Frente a ella pareció un hombre de cabellera plateada, ojos grises con rojo, vestido con un esmoquin rojo sangre, camisa negra y corbata roja. Con una gafas oscuras sobre su cabello... una sonrisa divertida y al mismo tiempo sarcástica.

-Hola, preciosa- su voz sensual y gruesa. Camino alrededor de ella, observándola de pies a cabeza. -¿Como estas? ¿trabajando? ¿sola?

Solo saco el aire, era el día de molestarla, seguro. -¿Que quieres Balberoth?-

Era el demonio que comandaba el coro segundo: Los Querubines demoníacos, encargados de agitar la sangre de asesinato y la blasfemia.

-No chiquita, estamos en Gea, así que mi nombre es Bryan, Balberoth solo en el Infierno- le sonrió mostrando sus dientes blancos.

-¿Que quieres... Bryan?- No le gustaba atrasarse en sus trabajos.

-Vaya forma de saludarme, Romi- Bryan (Balberoth) era uno de los dos que sabían su verdadera personalidad.-Estas hermosa, como siempre.

-Fastidias- echo un vistazo a su victima, quien aun seguía ahí.

-Bien, bien... he venido ante ti, mi señora- dijo con burla- porque alguien desea verte.

-¿Quien?- pregunto sin mucho animo, muchos deseaban verla, pero no le interesaban.

-No lo se, pero desde hace dos horas ha estado pidiendo por el demonio *Belcebú y por lo que tengo entendido por ti, ese eres tu.- jugaba con sus anteojos.

-Hmp.. de acuerdo pero primero tengo cosas que hacer.-

-Interesante, siempre tienes cosas que hacer.

-Vete ya Bryan, no estoy de muy buen humor-

-Cuando si lo estas?- Bryan tentaba su paciencia.

-Cuando te mate y desaparezcas para siempre- le sonrió con frialdad.

-Uhhh... ok- levanto las manos en forma de rendición.- entonces estaré ahí esperando, sabes donde.- Bryan se fue camino por el lado contrario al que iba ella, iría a molestar un rato a algún humano que apareciera en su camino.

Volvió su camino hacía la persona que lo esperaba sentado.

-¿Listo?- el hombre se sobresalto, pero estaba ansioso por empezar.

-S-si- estaba loco por tener ya el dinero en sus manos y probar su droga.

-Vamos- le tendió la mano, condenando su alma.

Se dirigieron a uno de los bancos de esa zona. Frente a uno, ambos quedaron. Ella solo esperaba escucharlo decir _"voy a entrar" _para divertirse.

El hombre tenía un poco de duda por entrar, podía pasar en ser atrapado por la policía y la sola idea de parar en la cárcel no le gustaba.

-Entra, toma el dinero y tendrás tu piedra- le susurro al oído.

Sin embargo el viento les mostró una lluvia de plumas.

-Demonios, no otra vez- estaba empezando a fastidiarse.

-Alto ahí, no te dejes seducir por ese demonio, niégate a lo que te ofrece. Renace de nuevo, muchacho, tu puedes dejar esa adicción, puedes.-

A su izquierda tenían a un ángel de cabello rubio, ojos azules y anteojos. En su espalda tenía un arco y flechas.

-Vaya, los ángeles son ciegos que necesitan anteojos- se burlo del ángel.- ¿Cierto Emily?

No ea la primera vez que se encontraban, ea la cuarta ya.

-Tu, demonio, deja al muchacho en paz.- le grito.

Él no sabía que hacer, nunca había visto un ángel y lo único que pensaba era que hasta sin probar droga alucinaba..

-Quien decide todo es él. No lo presiones, angelucho- era la cuarta vez en el día que la interrumpían.

-Yo... Yo... yo...-no sabía que hacer, si hacerle caso a la hermosa joven que le mostraba esa solución grandiosa pero arriesgada o al ángel que le indicaba revindicara por una nueva vida.

-Vamos hijo, puedes dejar este mundo.- Emily le ofreció la mejor sonrisa llena de paz.

-Oh por favor, déjalo decidir por su cuenta sin que lo presiones.

-Tu, demonio maldecido, deja de seducir al pobre muchacho.

Tiro varias carcajadas, le parecía divertido, el diminuto insulto que el ángel rubio le dio.

-Yo solo hago mi trabajo- le dijo aun riendo.

El muchacho, temblaba mas, la ansiedad lo estaba matando. Necesitaba, lo necesitaba, lo quería, y no podía negar que también quería ese dinero para comprar todo lo que pudiera.

-Necesito el dinero, quiero mi piedra- murmuro alto y audible para ambas.

-Decisión tomada- dijo feliz de haber ganado.

-Oh no, claro que no. Primero te mato, demonio, tu le has metido esas ideas, no te dejare que lo lleves a la perdición.- Tomo su arco y saco tres flechas.

-No podrás hace mucho con eso- le señalo, era una insignificancia esa arma comparada con la suya.

-Ya lo veremos- coloco la flecha, viendo el blanco, la disparo. Su cuerpo se volvió traslucido. La flecha paso de largo, mas no tanto.- Te destruiré- volvió a tomar otra flecha y a disparar. Y de nuevo fallo.

Sin embargo varios gemidos llamo su atención. El mismo muchacho a quien iba a salvar estaba muriendo, las flechas fueron a parar a su cuerpo, en puntos vitales.

-Creo haber escuchado que uno de sus dichosos y tontos mandamientos dice: No mataras. Y tu lo has echo.-

Emily no podía creer lo que pasaba, ella no había querido lastimar al humano, la culpa había sido del demonio.

-Fue tu culpa. Tu culpa-

Y si algo odiaba Hiromi de todo, era que la acusaran de cosas que no había echo. Con rabia en sus ojos, hizo aparecer su navaja en su palma derecha.

-Dante's- hizo llamar su espada, blandiéndola en el aire. Emily sentía la fuerza negativa del demonio, pero como ángel debía mostrar fuerza. -Seras la primera en probar mi hermosa espada.

-Eso lo...- no pudo terminar de hablar, fue interrumpida por la hoja de la espada en su garganta. ¿en que momento se había movido?

-Nunca provoques a un demonio, menos cuando no saber cual es su nivel en la jerarquía demoníaca.

-No me importa- con su arco se quito la hoja de la garganta. Tomando con rapidez otra flecha de su espalda y lanzandosela con una velocidad nunca vista.

La flecha paso desgarrando su blusa en su cintura.

Sin volver a verla, volvió a atacarla. Causándole una herida, cortada en todo su vientre no tan profunda, pero así se divertiría con ella.

-No eres tan buena- expreso con seriedad- pero tampoco tengo ganas de jugar, tengo mucho trabajo por hacer.

Alzo su espada, blandiéndola para cortarle la cabeza. Mas fue detenida por otra espada. Emily estaba en shock pero aliviada de ser salvada por uno de los maestro, Kai.

-Matas a un ángel es romper las reglas- le espeto con frialdad.

-¿Acaso te convertiste en su salvador? o ¿el de todas las estúpidas angelitas? - dijo dando un paso hacía atrás sin dejar de apuntarles.

-¿Estas bien Emily?- pregunto serio, preocupado, aunque no lo demostrara.

-Si, Kai.- dijo aliviada.

-Deje muy claro que la próxima, mataría. Y no solo me refería a tu noviecita, Kia.-

-No soy su novia, ese demonio, esta loco, fuera de control, Kai debemos reportarlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

-Mira como tiemblo- se burlo de ambos.

-Regresa Emily, ve a que te curen- ordeno al ángel rubio.

-Si- Emily regreso al cielo.

-¿Porque la atacaste?- pregunto con voz neutral.

-No tengo porque contestarte, Kia.-

-Es Kai- siseo, ¿porque a ese demonio no se le quedaba su nombre?

-Da igual- dio media vuelta para ver a su victima quien estaba muriendo con lentitud. -Nunca me ha gustado que interfieran en mis trabajos, pero ustedes, estúpidos ángeles siempre se meten en mi camino. Creí que el idiota de Miguel lo había entendido la última vez.

_¿Miguel? ¿que tenía que ver Miguel en eso? _pensó.

-En fin- dio un resoplido, con una estocada de su espada mato la hombre, tragado por las brazas del fuego del Infierno.

-¿Porque hiciste eso?-

-Es lo que hago- dijo con un encogimiento de hombros. Hizo desaparecer su espada.- Ya no fastidien.

-¿Cual es tu nombre?- pregunto, necesitaba averiguarlo.

-Te obsesionas con mi nombre.- le murmuro- además no tengo porque decírtelo Kia.

-Es Kai- corrigió de nuevo. Ella solo sonrió.

El hombre con traje rojo sangre apareció de nuevo, detrás de ellos. Kai puso su atención en él ¿quien era?

-¿Ya terminaste?- pregunto al demonio.

-Por desgracia- le contesto- y no hubo diversión.

-Es una lastima...- dijo sin intención de sentirlo- ¿quien es tu nuevo amigo?

-No somos amigos- sentenció Kai.

-Es mas bien, mi nuevo rival, Kia.-

-Como la marca de carro- dijo burlón Bryan.

-Es Kai- se estaba impacientando con ambos- ¿Quien eres tu?

-Seguro has escuchado mucho de mi- Bryan se presentaría- soy Bryan, querubín demoníaco. - hablo con orgullo.

-Otro día para presentaciones, tengo otros asuntos que atender.

Kai grupo al no obtener nada de ella.

-Bien, entonces vamonos. Hata luego Kia-Kai- se burlo Bryan.

-Recuerdale a tus angelitas que la próxima no tendré compasión. Las matare- su rostro tranquilo no era bueno- me voy al Infierno... pero claro... hay cupo para uno mas...- ofreció

-Nunca- respondió

-Lastima, lastima. Serías en verdad un buen demonio arcángel. Quizás la próxima. Vamos Bryan..

Kai los vio desaparecer, de nuevo se quedaba sin ninguna información, debía averiguar, algo, por lo menos ¿porque fue creada? y de quien era hija? Sin previo aviso, Bryan apareció a su derecha.

-Si quieres saber algo de ella, busca, en lo libros- volvió a desaparecer.

Kai se sorprendió por esa información. Pero tendría una larga búsqueda por delante.

_Primer Infierno...*_

El lugar donde provienen los dioses falsos que los humanos adoran. Estaban bajo la orden de Levitan, Asmodeo y Belcebú.

Ambos aparecieron sobre la selva oscura, alegoría de la perdición y del pecado. . La única con camino al purgatorio.  
Cerca de un árbol negro con hojas negras, se encuentras tres bestias. Una era una Lonza* ligera y veloz, piel con manchas, otro era un león con la cabeza en alto y con rabiosa hambruna con tal ímpetu que pareciera que el aire temblase, el tercero una loba, llena de marcas en el cuerpo y flaca. Las tres bestias se levantaron caminado hacía ellos.

-Vayan a dormir, hoy no tengo nada para ustedes- hablo Hiromi a ellos, quienes obedecieron volviendo al árbol en el cual estaban antes y empezar a dormir, no tenía alimento, esperaban que pronto trajeran otro para comer.

-El árbol grueso, es quien llama- informo Bryan.

Se dirigió al árbol mas grande y grueso del bosque oscuro. Podía escuchar los deseos, pero tenía curiosidad de saber quien era, porque debía ser alguien importante o Bryan no la hubiera ido a llamar.

_Te llamo Belcebú, quiero que aparezca ante mi, te ofrezco mi servicio a cambio de algo importante. _

-Muéstrame- murmuro, en la corteza del árbol, empezó a aparecer la imagen de la persona que la llamaban o mas bien de la creatura.- No lo puedo creer- dijo sonriendo. Podía ver el lugar blanco, un cabello lila, vestiduras blancas, una lanza en sus brazos. -Así que nuestro angelito Lili me llama. Esto sera interesante.

* * *

*Quinto cielo: lugar de los arcángeles.  
*Uriel séptimo arcángel  
*LOnza una especia de leopardo o de lince, no existe traducción precisa para la palabra _lonza_  
*Primer INfierno... donde habitan el coro primero.

En el próximo capitulo voy a ponerles el orden de la jerarquía demoniaca y angelical, para que no se me pierdan.


	4. Chapter 4

_*Noveno Infierno_

Paso al lado del gigantesco pozo, junto al cual se hallaba un inmenso lago de hielo, llamado *Cocito, formadas así gracias a las alas de lucifer. El lugar donde son castigados los traidores de quienes se fiaron, simbolizado por la frialdad del hielo, así como fueron fríos sus corazones y sus mentes en pecar, en contraposición a la caridad, tradicionalmente simbolizada por el fuego, ahora los sirvientes del tributario Infierno, los mas bajos en la jerarquía.

Podía escuchar los lamentos y gritos de los gigantes, quienes mas allá de ser humanos normales, eran extraños por su naturaleza, por tal eran condenados y custodiaban el último círculo del Infierno. Justo en la orilla del lago cristalizado Cocito, se hallaba el ser a cargo de todos y todo.

Dos cuernos blancos sobresalían, cada uno, arriba de sus orejas puntiagudas. Su cabeza calva mostraba venas negras rodeandole. Tres marcas se notaban en su mejilla izquierda, rasguños, cicatrizados. Dos alas, como la de los murciélagos, de 5 metros cada una de ancho y 2 de largo, color negras con algunas aberturas que permitían ver atrás de él. Su ancho pecho musculoso se iluminaba con los colores de un amanecer en un desierto. Su cuerpo estaba desnudo, sin nada para cubrirlo.

-Esperaba tu visita Hiromi-

-Lo se, lo se- ahora ni siquiera los lamentos de las almas podían alegrarla- *Iuvart quiero un sirviente.

El demonio le sonrió, cambiando de apariencia, apareciendo frente a ella.

-¿Para que?- pregunto el demonio ahora con su apariencia distinta, cabello blanco, piel morena, un pantalón negro entubado y una capa blanca con orillas negras, dejando al descubierto su pecho, el cual aun iradíaba el amanecer de un desierto.

-Eres igual de molesto que tu hermana- no por nada eran gemelos, pero ambos tenían apariencias distintas, uno pareciéndose a su padre y el otro a su madre.

-Rosier te ha fastidiado... mi hermanita parece no solo divertirse con sus almas en lamento- camino en circulo en ella- pero le gusta mas que le llamen Reina, el nombre terrestre de Gea es muy aburrido.

-No me digas, tu nombre es idéntico al de ella... Rey

-Tienes toda la razón- río en silencio, mas su risa hizo eco en el pozo gigante.

-No te salgas del tema- no quería perder tiempo.

-De acuerdo- paro de caminar- dime ¿como quieres a ese sirviente? y ¿Para que?

-Quiero que lo transformes es "Belcebú" el príncipe del Inframundo.

-¿Hijo de satanás?- pregunto Rey..

-El nieto de Satanás, para ser exactos...- corrigió- ¿Puedes o no?

-Claro... ¿motivos?- pregunto

-No te incumben-

-Uhhhh... estas gruñona- comento. Floto en medio del lago congelado, abriéndolo un agujero en el cual se podía ver llamas y se escuchaban risas junto a gritos lamentosos... estiro su brazo agrandando su mano internándose en el agujero, volviendo a sacarlo con su mano cerrada.

-Bien, aquí lo tienes.-

Dejo caer a un hombre sin alma, alto con cabello rojo como el fuego, con pantalones café y el pecho descubierto, era delgado pero no tanto, dos mechones de cabellos caían sobre su rostro, sus ojos blancos estaban a su servicio.

-Excelente- se apodero del cuerpo par salir del lugar.

-Espera Hiromi- le detuvo Rey- te llevas algo, debes dejarme algo a cambio o enviármelo.

-Y lo haré Iuvart, solo deberás tener paciencia... tu recompensa sera deliciosa, un alma angelical.

-Bien, vete entonces-

Rey (Iuvart) sabía que Hiromi no mentía cuando se trataba de almas y estaba deseoso de saber su premio. Pero como ella le había dicho debía tener paciencia.

___31 Octubre 2009 9 pm..._ Berlín, Alemania

Por ningún motivo ella faltaría a las fiesta de Halloween...y las principales ciudades en las cuales eran invocados los demonios eran principalmente Europeas.

Llego a uno de los salones donde amenizaban una fiesta, la mayoría de los jóvenes estaba disfrazado, azafates de bebidas alcohólicas bailaban de un lado a otro, parejas mantandose a besos en sus sillas figuraban en la fiesta. En una esquina un par de hombres vestidos con ropa de cuero negro y unos cuernos rojos de plástico, vigilaban a sus alrededores para no ser observados, y sacar de una pequeña mochila una pequeña bolsa transparente con polvo blanco, el otro sacaba una pastilla, ambos vendían drogas en el salón.

Con un vestido corto blanco strapless, un ligero del mismo color, medias blancas hasta los muslos, zapatos rojos de tacón aguja de 15 cm, un estetoscopio pequeño colgando en su cuello, y su cofia de enfermera en su cabeza, caminaba contoneando las caderas llamando la atención de varios hombres, algunos con parejas ignorando por el momento a estas. El cabello negro largo lacio caía por su espalda, brillando y ondeándose al ritmo de sus caderas.

Esquivo a varias personas, llego hasta la barra, donde varios le ofrecieron su lugar. Les guiño un ojo, su cuerpo ofrecía deseo, lujuria, pecado.

- Un *Jägermeister-

El bartender asintió con rapidez para buscar el licor pedido, las miradas en la barra iban dirigidas a ellas, con su mano lanzaba sus cabellos hacía atrás, inundando de su olor las fosas nasales de cada humano cerca de ella. Su trago estaba a su lado, lo llevo a su nariz para poder olerlo. Que su sentido del olfato inhalara el aroma a alcohol y entrara hasta sus pulmones. De un trago tomo el liquido, era ardiente como el fuego, quemando su garganta en el camino una sensación tan placentera como morir.

-Déjame invitarte el otro, hermosa- uno de los hombres quienes vendías pastillas y drogas, al verla entrar la siguió hasta llegar a sentarse junto a ella en la barra. Admirando su valor para tomar el alcohol mas fuerte de el país.

-Gracias, eres muy amable.- se mordió el labio sensualmente, provocandole

-Danos otros dos tragos de Jägermeister- ordeno al bartender, podía ver el inició de sus pechos, el escote podría enseñar mas, claro si ella dejara.

Tomando las ordenes sirviendo lo pedido.

Del otro lado del salón, una figura masculina, observaba a ambos, cada copa que tomaban, cada palabra que no escuchaba, pero interpretaba, cada roce de sus manos inconsciente, cada risa, no perdía ningún detalle, cruzo las piernas, recostándose en el respaldo del sillón de su mesa, tomando un sorbo de su agua fría y refrescante. Solo era cuestión de verla actuar para el hacer su cometido.

No podía llevar la cuenta de las copas tomadas, solo sentía la sangre bullir en su cabeza cada vez que la miraba mas y mas, sus piernas cruzadas, el vestido diminuto cada vez mas arriba. Era una belleza única y rara. Quería tenerla, poder sentirla, ver como sus pezones se endurecerían cuando el los tocara y chupara. No podía esperar más.

Pidió otras dos copas, ella le sonreía, podía ver el efecto del alcohol en sus ojos. No desaprovecharía esta oportunidad que se le daba. Lento fue acercándose hasta su rostro, dejando sus narices rozarse, moviéndose un poco a la izquierda para pode encontrar sus labios, ella no se movió, mas bien corto la brecha entre ellos. El beso fue subido de tono, apasionado, efectos por el alcohol, el calor que producía el salón por tantas personas y por la excitación que ambos se producían.

Sabiéndola distraída, saco de los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero, una capsula, dejando caer el polvo en el trago, disolviéndose y volviéndose en nada, como si nunca hubiera tocado el vaso. Se separaron por falta de aire.  
Le paso la bebida ya adulterada. Sonriendo, sabiendo que solo era cuestión de unos segundos para poder tenerla a su poder.

Sacudió su cabeza al sentirse algo mareada, señal que el hombre tomo para empezar todo.

La tomo de la mano, caminado entre las personas, chocando con algunas al perder el equilibrio. Llegando a la única puerta que daba a un callejón oscuro y solitario.

El viento frió caló los huesos de ambos, la oscuridad reinaba en el callejón, ni siquiera la luna llena y luminosa, alumbraba ese espacio. Todo parecía ser sacado de un cuento de terror.

No supo como, ni en que momento. Pero lento fue llegando hasta la pared, siendo acorralada por dos brazos.

-¿Qu-ue haces?- con voz quebrada y pausada pregunto.

-Solo disfruta, sera una noche inolvidable.

Sin pedir permiso y sin ninguna otra palabras más, la tomo de la cintura elevándola obligandola a abrazarlo con sus piernas sus caderas. Haciéndola sentir su bulto de excitación.

Comenzó besando su cuello, lamiendo hasta llegar a su oído, chupar su lóbulo. Se retorcía para poder escapar. Su mano izquierda acariciaba su pierna, deslizándola suave, sintiendo su piel en contacto, con suavidad iba subiendo hasta llegar a su muslo, sintiendo el final de su liguero y el comienzo de su fantástica exploración. Su boca bajaba llenándola de besos, hasta el tope donde comenzaba su vestido, lugar donde se escondían esos gloriosos pechos... su otra mano se encargo de deslizarle, se opuso a ello.

-Deja...- le siseo- te llevara a la sima del cielo, disfruta- sin embargo seguía oponiéndose, por tal motivo recurrió a una sola acción golpearla... El puño caería directo en su rostro, trataría de dejarla medio inconsciente... su otra mano seguía trabajando, acercándose mas a su intimidad.

El golpe estaba cerca... pero nunca llego. Quedo a escasos centímetros de su mejilla.

-No ha existido humano que halla podido golpearme- su rostro de miedo, alcohol y drogado, cambio a uno frió, divertido y muerte. Sus dos manos tomaron su cabeza, transmitiéndole dolor y calor... grito al sentir su cabeza hervir, podría explotar en cualquier momento. La soltó retrocediendo tres pasos

-¿Que demonios...?-

-Así es, un demonio frente a ti..- el pergamino viejo y quemado apareció frente a ambos. - miren lo que tenemos aquí. Tu historial es tan fascinante, vendedor de estupefacientes, violador de 15 jóvenes, muerte a 24 hombres por no pagar a tiempo... agresor de señoras, ladrón de joyería y ancianos y consumidor.

-No... no.. no.. no... nada de eso es cierto, todos fueron por ordenes de mis jefes... lo juro-

-Bueno ahora se le suma, pecador, no debes jurar en vano, incluso yo siendo un demonio, se los mandamientos del todo poderoso de los cielos- dijo con algo de aburrimiento- se te ha dado dos oportunidades, las cuales has desperdiciados...

-Una tercera, una tercera-...

-No doy terceras, ni segundas, así que Thomas Ballack, estas condenado para ir al infierno.

-No... por favor..- grito el hombre al ser apresado por las cadenas oxidadas, llenas de sangre putrefacta.

-Tu no eres el pago que daría a Iuvart, pero al menos seras su aperitivo. Le gusta comer carne contaminada de droga.

Thomas peleo para poder salir de las cadenas...

-Salúdame a Iuvart, Thomas. Disfruta del Infierno-

El suelo se abrió, tragando a Thomas por llamas con hambre de muerte y almas pecadoras. Disfruto de los gritos y el olor del incienso. Al menos esta vez ningún tonto ángel intervino en su trabajo. Pero sabía que no estaba sola.

-Sal ya chismoso.- levanto la voz sin levantar la vista, aun con los ojos atrapados en el agujero, ahora no existente, donde desapareció Thomas Ballack.- Vaya, al parecer los angelitos de Dios ya no tienen nada divertido que hacer ¿cierto?

Del techo bajo un ser, de cabello naranja, ojos de un extraño mirar y peculiar, uno era verde y el otro era azul, vestía pantalones blancos, chaqueta blanca con orillas naranjas, camisa blanca con el cuello levantando. Sus zapatos no mostraban manchas, a pesar de estar parado en un charco de agua.

-El blanco nunca ha sido mi favorito-opino al ver al ser con tanto color puro, como ellos llamaban.

-El mió, sin embargo, lo es- contesto con una tranquilidad tan llena de serenidad.

-Y Dios no tenía nada que hacer que enviarme a un chismoso celestial- quería provocarlo, le gustaba hacerlo con cualquiera.

-Yo le llamaría, recaudar información manteniéndose al margen.- le sonrió.

-Un cobarde entonces-

-Tampoco, si lo fuera, ya me hubiera ido-

Empezaba a perder la paciencia, ese ser era tan molesto por mostrar tanta tranquilidad y tanta serenidad, y el no poder provocarlo o sacarlo de sus casillas era inaguantable.

Chasqueo la lengua..- Muy estúpido de tu parte.

-O muy inteligente- de pronto sonrió.

-Creo saber cual debería ser tu lugar- el espero a que siguiera- Sabes me entretienes ¿quieres ser un demonio y unirtenos?

El asombro no paso desapercibido por ella. No sabía como había acabado en esa pregunta, el solo estaba probando su paciencia.

-Gracias por la invitación, pero debo rechazarla- declino. Preguntándose si ella hacía esa pregunta a todo el que conociese.

-Es una lastima.

-Dejémonos de juegos.. Demonio Potestad- con la mirada mas inocente que ella podía poner, le dio a entender que no sabía de lo que hablaba- se quienes eres.. Belcebú.

Rió divertida y fuerte, haciendo eco en el callejón...- Podrás adivinar todo lo que quieras... pero querido... nunca sabrás mi escalafón en la jerarquía y te has equivocado de nombre... como quisiera ser el príncipe de las tinieblas, pero mi deseo no se hizo realidad.- le mostró un puchero

Él solo la observo, no podía creer que se había equivocado..

-Además tus fuentes no han de ser muy buenas- camino unos pasos para pode acortar la distancia entre ambos- Pero yo no necesito de ellos para saber quien eres... Querubín...

-Querubín- afirmo el sonriendo.

-Mas no cualquiera, tu aura te delata, impresionante sin embargo- se lamió los labios - es divertido conocer al Querubín, mitad celestial y mitad infernal, Brooklyn.

-Para mi es un placer conocer al demonio causante de tantos caos y frustración de los ángeles.-

-Soy tan famosa, pero aun humilde- esperaba un signo de rabia o frustración, que decía él causaba en los ángeles, pero no había nada. -Pero tengo tantas citas y una fiesta importante, que no puedo perder mi tiempo-

-Tienes miedo- le reto. La hizo bufar, cambiando de apariencia en medio segundo. Un vestido negro corto pegado a su cuerpo, mostrando sus cuervas y sus atributos, el cabello castaño cayendo en cascadas en su espalda, tacones negros, ojos rojo sangre.

-El miedo no existe en mi vocabulario-

-No lo he comprobado-

Estallo, no podía entablar una media conversación con un ser que hablaba con tanta tranquilidad y mostraba serenidad, no podía hacerlo enojar y eso la hacía enfadar a ella.

-Shtt ... tu maldita paciencia podría causar tu muerte- él dio un paso hacía ella.

-No puedo evitarlo

-Detesto...

En medio de sus palabras fue atacada... Brooklyn enterró en su costado derecho una daga blanca. Nunca nadie la había herido, ni mucho menos sacado sangre.

-Todo lo que dicen de ti es mentira, no eres un ser fuerte- le susurro al oído.

-No creas en los chismes- le susurro también al oído- soy mucho mas poderosa

Y sin dejarlo defenderse o pasar mas tiempo, convirtió sus dedos en garras y le causo una enorme herida. Sus garras chorreaban sangre del Querubín... estaba tan molesta, que causaría el apocalipsis antes de tiempo.

-Eso solo fue una probadita... ... Dante's - llamo a su espada, lanzándose a él

-Quizás otro día, combatiremos- dijo flotando en el aire arriba de ella, guardando la daga con sangre en su chaqueta- y la próxima veremos si..

-La próxima te degollare y daré tu cabeza a las tres bestia de Belcebú.- se sobresalto al escucharla detrás de él. Desapareciendo en ese momento, evitando así, la espada que lo atravesaría y partiría en dos.

Al ya no verlo le provoco mas rabia, grito tan fuerte para ser escuchado por los tres mundos, Cielo, Gea e Infierno...  
Estaba herida y eso había sido una humillación... ahora mismo iría al Inframundo para desquitar ahí su furia.

*_Quinto Cielo_

Se recargo en la pared cual se pintaba de resplandores rojizos muy intensos que cantan en silencio moviéndose en toda la habitación. Una cama de paja blanca y plumas apareció frente a él, dejándose caer en ella.

Kai hizo presencia en el lugar donde habitaba el Querubín. Viéndolo herido, con tres heridas que abarcaban desde su hombro izquierdo a su pecho, su traje blanco estaba manchado. Su rostro no mostró preocupación o algún otro sentimiento de preocupación.

-¿Estas bien?- ni siquiera su voz mostraba sus emociones.

-No cabe duda que somos diferentes, te ves tan frió, que si no te conociera no sabría tu preocupación.

-¿Estas bien?- volvió a preguntar.

-Si, ya sabes, por mi naturaleza, solo necesitare, agua, cenizas e hilo y aguja.-

-Creí que no te atacaría-

-Bueno, no le gusto que yo lo hiciera, mas bien la enfurecí- dijo tranquilo.

-Entonces lo tienes- confirmo. Saco la daga entregándosela.

-Espero esto sirva-

-Estoy seguro que lo hará- agua, ceniza, hilo y aguja, estaban ahí para curar su herida.- Además me he equivocado, no es una Potestad y tampoco es Belcebú...- sonrió con diversión- además, parece proponer convertirte en un demonio

-Lo se, pregunto lo mismo a mi-

-Esa demonio es muy extraña y nadie sabe su naturaleza y menos quien la creo.

-No, mas el libro si lo hace y con un poco de su sangre podre obtener la información.

-Y ¿crees que Pedro te dejara ver el libro?

-Spencer no puede negarse a las ordenes de nuestro Padre.

-Vaya... sera una buena semana.- bostezo al verse ya curado y se dejo caer en los brazos del sueño.

-Bien, el siguiente paso, el libro de San Pedro... genial- con la daga en sus manos desapareció para buscar a San Pedro y poder ver los libros de información esperando encontrar mas de ese demonio.

Noveno Infierno

Iuvart sonreía al ver a su aperitivo, como había dicho Hiromi, esto solo calmaría su paciencia, porque esperaba el pago que la demonio ofreció. Mientras se divertiría con esa alma pecadora.

Tomo su olor..-Estupefacientes... mis favoritos...

Thomas Ballack no podía hablar del miedo que tenía, solo podía ver al demonio, que no mostraba su verdadera forma, solo la humana. Escuchaba los lamentos de los gigantes cerca, a las almas caminar por las orillas del lago congelado. No podía parpadear, no podía respirar, no podía hacer nada, solo esperar.

-Sera de un bocado, no soy muy paciente, podrás ver- sus cuernos blancos salieron, su cabeza calva con venas negras sobresalientes se mostró ante sus ojos, el cuerpo enorme del demonio era de temer...-A vostro vantaggio.

Gritos silenciosos salieron de su boca al ver al demonio destrozar sus huesos y comerlo.

* * *

*Noveno Infierno: la ciudad de Dite, donde son castigados los herejes  
*Cocito: el rió de los lamentos por cullas orillas pasan quienes no podían pagar al Caronte.  
*Iuvart: al mando del noveno infierno.  
*Jägermeister: licor alemán  
*Quinto cielo: donde residen los espíritus sabios, Virtudes y Querubines.  
*a vostro vantaggio: a tu provecho.

...

Jerarquía demoníaca:

_Triada Superior:_  
Serafines demoníacos  
Querubines demoníacos  
Tronos demoníacos

_Triada Intermedia:_  
Dominaciones demoníacos  
Virtudes demoníacos  
Potestades demoníacos

_Triada Inferior:_  
Principiados demoníacos  
Arcángeles demoníacos  
Ángeles demoníacos.

Jerarquía angelical:

Serafines  
Querubines  
Tronos  
Dominaciones  
Virtudes  
Potestades  
Principados  
Arcángeles  
Ángeles


	5. Chapter 5

Primer_ Infierno_

Las tres bestias notaron su presencia, siendo llevados hasta ella por el aroma a sangre. Rayos centelleantes iluminaron el oscuro bosque. Gritando enfadada, lanzo su espada al primer árbol que vio, en el cual se encontraba Balberoth y meneándose para no ser atravesado.

-Wow... ¿Quien te hizo enojar esta vez?- pregunto caminando hacía ella.

El Querubín demoníaco olió en el aire sangre, pero no cualquiera, sangre de un demonio. La Lonza, Loba y el León, lamían su costado izquierdo, donde la daga blanca y pura fue enterrada.

-Voy a matar a ese querubín mitad-mitad..- Hizo quedarse en ropa interior. La sangre no paraba de buir, y mas cuando ella hervía de rabia por el atrevimiento de herirla. Las tres bestias estuvieron a la altura de su cintura y con sus lenguas limpiaban la sangre seca y la nueva saliente.

-¿Brooklyn?- Bryan pregunto confundido por la presencia del Querubín, quien solo era llamado para casos extremos- Te has vuelto importante para los ángeles. Si han enviado al mitad demonio y mitad ángel a ti, significa que están investigando.

-No me interesa si investigan. No encontraran nada de nada.- su herida se iba cerrando con forme las bestias seguían lamiendo.

-Sin embargo, un libro. Esa sería la bomba detonante.

Lo pensó, quizás Bryan tuviera razón, pero ella, como todos los demonios y los ángeles, sabían que no podían tocar el libro de San Pedro, a menos claro si obtuvieran el permiso del todo poderoso. Entonces si sabrían de ella. Sin embargo esperaba que Abbadon hubiera podido borrar toda información sobre ella.

-Belcebú obtuvo un permiso clandestino para poder ver el libro de San Pedro, borrando la mayoría de información o mas bien a los nueve superiores de los nueve infiernos.

-Que suerte, pero no sabrán quien soy y me gusta que me pidan autógrafos.

-Cállate Bryan. A nadie le interesa quien eres.

La herida fue cerrada y las tres bestias regresaron a sus lugares volviendo a dormir.

_Puertas del Cielo_

Un hombre alto, con cabello rubio casi blanco al igual que su barba, se encontraba parado delante de la puerta de los cielos. La única entrada para las almas puras y quienes se merecían entrar en el cielo.

Un libro estaba puesto sobre un pequeño pilar, cerrado, era grueso sin embargo, solo una persona tenia derecho a abrirla y ese era:

-San Pedro-quien lo nombro apareció a su lado apareció el arcángel Raguel, quien parecía tener algo importante que decirle...

-Kai ¿a que debo tu visita?- con voz calmada pregunto.

No dudo en sacar la daga manchada de sangre que Brooklyn le había conseguido. Mostrandole lo que en verdad quería. El libro sagrado.

-Veras Spencer, quiero saber el origen de este ser de los Infiernos. Y solo tu libro podrá darme esa información.

Spencer (San Pedro) sabia que no podía mostrarle a nadie el contenido del libro, amenos que tuviera una orden de parte de Dios hijo o Dios Padre. Entonces recordó las palabras de Dios hijo: "_Tu ayuda servirá de mucho a nuestro arcángel" _Entonces Dios Hijo se refería a Raguel (Kai), por lo tanto debía ayudarle.

-De acuerdo, no dejes que otra gota mas sea derramada, la necesitaremos para encontrar a ese ser.-

Fueron hacía el pequeño pilar que sostenía al libro sagrado. Paso su mano sobre la portada, abriéndolo podía verse como un libro grueso de hojas viejas, sin embargo era un libro con hojas infinitas. En la primera hoja se podía apreciar un claro de luz, pidió la daga la cual le entrego Kai quien junto a él, esperaban la información del demonio.

Tres gotas cayeron en medio del claro de luz, vislumbrándose como agua en movimiento. La hoja se tiño de rojo, devolvió la daga a Kai. Como si hubiera un viento invisible, las hojas pasaron y pasaron sin tener control de ello. Fueron muchas, Kai podía notarlo, y al igual que Spencer esperaban ver en donde se detenían. El pasar de las hojas se volvió lento, habían encontrado la información.

Sin embargo, la suerte, destino o lo que fuera, no estaba de parte de ellos. Las hojas que quedaron estaban en blanco y quemadas, la mayoría de su parte.

-¿Que significa eso?- pregunto temiendo lo peor, Kai.

-Hace muchos años atrás, Belcebu, obtuvo un permiso clandestino, una identidad que ninguno de nosotros pudimos ver, se infiltro en una área importante. La puerta del cielo.- Spencer suspiro con pesadez - yo fui llamado por Dios Padre y tuve que dejar a alguien, nadie hubiera pensado que ese ángel era Belcebú. Cuando regrese el libro estaba abierto y parte de la información estaba desaparecida, varias hojas quemadas y el ya no estaba.

-¿Que información borro?- volvió a preguntar.

-Información de los nueve Superiores de los Nueve Infiernos. Además de 5 demonios, mas desconocidos ahora por nosotros.

-Nuestro padre lo sabía- afirmo.

-Solo Dios Padre- informo Spencer- Dios hijo no fue informado de ello. Dios dijo que debíamos dejar que lo escrito pasara.

-Dios sabe lo que pasara?- pregunto con incredulidad.

-No, nadie sabe lo que pasara. Pero Ya esta escrito y aunque no sepamos, las cosas se darán de alguna manera y no podemos intervenir en ello.

No había obtenido ninguna información, había sido en vano, el esfuerzo que puso Brooklyn al atacar a la demonio.

-Nunca sabremos quien es esta demonio-

Spencer estuvo intrigado a saber de quien hablaba. Ya que, había escuchado como la mayoría de los ángeles, hablaban de un demonio a quien nunca le habían visto su verdadera apariencia, ni su verdadero nombre o su escalafón en la jerarquía. Era extraño pensar, que un demonio era tan desconocido y a la vez tan perturbador, para ellos.

-La demonio que esta de moda hoy en día. ¿Como hiciste para tener su sangre?

-Según se, no fue sencillo, parece ser esta furiosa.

-Ten cuidado Kai, una demonio enojada no es nada bueno.

Antes de cerrar el libro Spencer pudo ver un pequeño titulo en una de las hojas quemadas...

-Mira esto- le señalo.

El titulo decía: _Los cinco demonios mas fuertes y de desconocido origen._

Ahí estaba ella, la demonio, era una de esos cinco y seguro también tenían su imagen... Pero ¿porque Belcebú borraría esa información? ¿Que guardaba ese libro tan importante como para sentirse amenazados? Al menos la sangre le ayudo a decirle una pequeño parte de información. Era uno de esos cinco, pero ¿quien? y ¿como saberlo? Además, las palabras de el Querubín demonio Bryan no tenían sentido ahora..._ si quieres saber algo de ella, busca, en lo libros _

En "los libros" había dicho, el había empezado con el mas importante El libro de San Pedro, pero no tenía la información... solamente una pista, pero que otro libro existiría...

-Spencer ¿que otro libro existe con información al igual que el tuyo?

Spencer, pensó por unos segundos, ¿que otro libro como el suyo había? La verdad no conocía otro. Dios Padre nunca le dijo de la existencia de un libro como el de él, en los cielos, era imposible, este era el único con toda la información. A menos claro que fuera un gemelo, pero este residiera en..._  
_

-Creo existe otro en el Inframundo. Aunque al parecer solo los demonios pueden acceder a él, si bajas te quedaras para siempre ahí y nunca mas volverás a los cielos.-

En el Inframundo existía otro libro como el de San Pedro, pero... ¿como tener acceso a él? No podía bajar o se convertiría en un ángel caído y sería condenado a pasar toda su existencia en ese lugar, el cual en absoluto le agradaba. Pero, había un ser que si podía. Al parecer Brooklyn debía hacerle otro favor. Spencer sin necesidad de leer su mente, supo que ya lo había solucionado.

-Guarda esa daga muy bien, porque su sangre es la única que te llevara a su información.

-Gracias, San Pedro- agradeció con formalidad, haciendo una pequeña reverencia al ver como un alma llegaba a la puerta.

-Ha sido un placer Arcángel Raguel. Te deseo lo mejor-

Dos almas estaban frente a él.

-Bienvenidos hijos míos. Dadme su nombre -

_31 Octubre 11 pm_

Empezaba a divertirse, la fiesta ya había empezado y muchos humanos estaban haciendo locuras, celebrando Halloween. Ahí encontraría muchas almas pecadoras, a quienes enviaría al Inframundo a sus respectivos sectores, donde los demonios estarían esperando por ellos. ... Estas fiestas eran las mas encantadoras para ella, siempre encontraba trabajo.

Vestía una pantaloneta blanca muy corta, un top blanco con mangas tres cuartos y un escote en V, botas blanca de tacón aguja de 15 cm largas hasta arriba de las rodillas, en su espalda llevaba el adorno de dos alas de ángel un blanco tan puro y difícil de conseguir, sin maquillaje, solamente los labios pintados de un rojo exótico, su cabello lo llevaba recogido en una cola alta, sus ojos rojo rubí, eran escondidos por lentes de vidrió color morado. Quería pasar desapercibida, sin embargo era todo lo contrarió. En su pasar se ganaba miradas de todos los hombres, nadie despegaba su vista. La mayoría de las mujeres la envidiaba por ser tan bonita y algunas, les llego a parecer hermosa y sexy.

Junto a la "mesa" de bebidas, visualizo a una mujer de cabello rojo y con fleco (estilo Emo) rubio, ojos color negro obscuridad, disfrazada de la caperucita mas sexy nunca vista en la historia, zapatos cerrados de plataforma color rojos, su pequeña capa roja colgaba de una de sus manos, mientras en la otra sostenía un vaso de cerveza. Con media sonrisa camino hasta ella, hasta quedar a la par mas mirando para atrás, sin ninguna que se diera la cara.

-Las fiestas mundanas en la tierra son fantásticas ¿cierto *Verine?-

-No se si lo son, además estoy en Gea, lo cual significa que debes llamarme por mi nombre terrestre Hiromi, o sea Julia.-

-De acuerdo... Julia. Eres tan amargada...-

-No colmes mi paciencia Hiromi-

Hiromi lanzo una carcajada. Era tan irónico el trabajo de Julia, quien debía tener mucha paciencia para hacerlo bien.

-¿Como esta Astaroth?- pregunto aun sonriente, tratando de explotar la poca paciencia que tenía Julia.

-No lo se. Nunca lo veo en esta fecha en el *Tercer Infierno.

Hiromi a poca distancia pudo ver a un joven disfrazado de dracula, quien parecía estar impaciente, junto a él había una joven quien al parecer era su hermana... Muy pocos se darían cuenta del lazo sanguíneo entre ellos, pues por la ya rota paciencia del joven había besado a su hermana...

-Vaya Verine... eres toda una profesional.

-Es mi trabajo y mi nombre es Julia- estaba probando su paciencia y Julia lo sabía, así que no debía dejarse llevar por la demonio, además sabía que Hiromi se divertía a costa suya, haciéndola perder su paciencia y explotar enojada...- Regresare a mi cómodo hogar o quizás a otra fiesta donde no estés.

-Yo también te voy a extrañar.

-Si no fueras tan manipuladora cuando quieres, podría quedarme, mas prefiero irme.-

-Adiós-

.

.

.

Se estaba empezando a aburrir, la mayoría de sus victimas ya estaban condenadas. Pero todo eso cambio cuando a lo lejos escucho como la llamaban, y era así, la llamaban a ella, tal parecía que su demonio si era pedido por los humanos.

Se interno entre los árboles a un kilómetro de donde estaba la fiesta, recordando que 8 horas atrás en el mismo lugar había enviado a un condenado al infierno.

_Señor Satanás, por tu gracia, dame, te ruego que el poder de concebir en mi mente y para ejecutar lo que deseo hacer, el final que me gustaría lograr con la ayuda de ti, oh poderoso Satanás, el único Dios verdadero, que vives y reinas por los siglos de la historia. Te ruego que inspire a manifestarse a Belcebú para que pueda darme respuesta verdadera y fiel, para que yo pueda cumplir mi objetivo deseado, siempre que sea adecuado a su oficina. Esto con todo respeto y humildemente pedimos en Su Nombre, señor Satanás, puede que me consideren digno, como tu mi padre. _

El humo del incienso aumentaba a cada tanto. El grupo de 8 jóvenes, mujeres y hombres, sentados haciendo un círculo, tomados de la mano esperaban a que el demonio apareciera, impacientados por saber como sería ese demonio. Hiromi sonrió, por el momento hacía la "guardia" de Belcebú, quien estaba, saber donde en saber con quien, no le interesaba su ubicación ahora.

-No paso nada. Esto no sirve- hablo uno de ellos.

-Es una farsa- exclamo otro.

-Los demonios no existen, tampoco Satanás.- cada uno de los jóvenes estaba decepcionado.

El humo del incienso se disipo y justo arriba de ellos estaba, ella, flotando observándolos divertida. ¿Cuantos tomaría, tres o cuatro?

_-**Ntch kKhadhar'phak Aksho Akhash dhakh Chair Epilatique Queue Crâne.-_ hablo en idioma demoníaco.

Varios de ellos gritaron al escuchar la voz desfigurada alzada arriba de ellos. Un demonio, grande, en forma de una mosca con doble alas negras, y un aguijón de abeja.

-Oh Dios, e-ese es Belcebú?- pregunto una joven.

-Si... funciono- susurro quien le convoco.

El demonio cambio de apariencia, convirtiéndose en un hombre, alto con cabello rojo como el fuego, con pantalones café y el pecho descubierto, era delgado pero no tanto, dos mechones de cabellos caían sobre su rostro, ojos color rojo sangre.

-Wow... es un hombre guapo- susurraron unas mujeres.

-¿Quien me ha convocado?- pregunto, ya en el idioma de los humanos.

-Yo, fui- alzo la voz y levantándose un joven de quizás 25 años, cabello negro y ojos café. - Ahora me servirás ¿cierto?- sonrió con arrogancia.

-¿Que quieres?- pregunto ante su arrogancia.

-Quiero dinero, poder, lujo. Todo.

-Quizás te has equivocado de demonio. Era Asmodeo a quien necesitas.

-No me interesa, yo te convoque y harás lo que diga-

-Bien, pero antes deberás pagar. Un tributo, un alma, sangre.

Paso su mirada entre todos sus compañeros, debía dar un pago y daría a quien fuera, junto a él estaba una mujer de cabello rosa, llamada Helena, a quien vio como su presa.

-Ella sera tu pago. Tómala.

-No... No... suéltame... déjame... por favor...

-Ok-

Hizo aparecer su daga, dispuesto a enterrarla en el pecho de la joven, sin embargo un bastón de mando se interpuso en su camino. Evitando así tomar lo que le ofrecían.

-¿Quien eres?- siseo con enojo.

-Mi nombre es ***Pahaliah, pertenezco a la triada superior, coro tercero. Tronos.

Su cabello era azul oscuro, piel un poco morena, vestía una toga y en su mano derecha su bastón de mando. Tiene alas circulares como ruedas de colores del arco iris.

-Cada vez aumentan un nivel en su jerarquía- aparto su daga, todos los jóvenes salieron huyendo del lugar, algunos, quienes estaban tomados sentían que se habían pasado de copas y quizás se habían quedado desmayados en algún lugar, otros, quienes estaban drogados, pensaron en haberse pasado de cantidad de droga por sus alucinaciones... otros simplemente preferían olvidar.

Sin embargo el único que se quedo, fue quien convoco al demonio y quien convenció a los otros en hacerlo. Había esperado mucho para ver a Belcebú y nadie podía quitarle eso, hizo mucho esfuerzo y debía valer la pena.

-¿que haces aquí?- pregunto Pahaliah al chico- Vete

-No- grito -yo quiero mi deseo.

-Tengo cara de genio para cumplir deseos.- dijo con sarcasmo.

-Yo te invoque y quiero lo pedido.

-_**Ntch kKhadhar'phak Aksho Akhas**h, **** ash Tzeen'l'-_ Pahaliah y el convocante no entendieron lo que dijo- ¿_Crhakat... 'y Dha'- Khak'akamshy'y?- _le tendió la mano a pesar de tener el el bastón en medio de los dos.

-Si- contesto sin pensarlo y sin saber lo que le decían.

-No puedes hacerlo- intervino Pahaliah... -piénsalo, le darás tu alma a cambio de un deseo el cual no podrás disfrutar pues estarás muerto.

-**Verrier estará encantado de conocerte.- se abalanzo hacía él.. Sin embargo el Tronos se interpuso salvaguardando el alma del pobre chico.- Detesto que se interpongan en mi camino.

-Tu no eres Belcebú- exclamo el Tronos - ¿Quien eres?

-Estoy cansada- volvió de nuevo a su forma posterior, disfrazada de un ángel, con los cambios de cabellera purpura y ojos amarillos- de la intervención de ustedes triadas angelicales. ¿Cual es tu nombre terrestre Pahaliah? No seas descortés.

-Me llaman Tyson, un Trono investigador y capaz de llevar a los humanos lejos de las tentaciones.

-Muy tarde ¿no crees?- había dejado que el chico la convocara.

-En absoluto. La idea era traerte-

Hiromi jadeo, le habían puesto una trampa y ella había caído. Pero ¿para que la querían ver? ¿Acaso seguían investigando su origen?

_*Cuarto cielo 2 horas atrás..._

Kai llego al cuarto cielo. El lugar no era como todos los demás, todo era de colores del arco iris, el cielo estaba lleno de estrellas blancas y doradas. Las paredes estaban llenas de estantes con libros que llevaban las acciones de los hombres en la tierra, en el lugar se encontraban los 8 Tronos quienes representaban la verdad y el resplandor. Fueron quienes despertaron en el hombre El Espíritu Divino. Son creadores.

Busco entre los ocho a quien buscaba... un ángel de cabellera azul marino, piel morena y ojos color miel. Quien en esos momentos terminaba un pergamino...

-Te esperaba Arcángel Raguel, o debo decirte Kai- podía verse como un Trono con mucho ego, mas solo era simulación, le encantaba bromear y comer mucho.

-Necesito de tu ayuda Tronos Pahaliah o debo decirte Tyson- Tyson (Pahaliah) sonrió divertido. Ellos dos se conocían, eran amigos, pero se veían tan diferentes, el siempre sonriendo, gritando, jugando y Kai siempre serió, capacitándose a cada tanto, ordenado.

-¿Que deseas de mi, Kai?- enrollo su pergamino amarrándole un lazo negro, significado de malas acciones.

-Necesito saber donde se encuentra el libro de los demonios..-

-¿QUE?-

* * *

*Nevire: provoca la impaciencia que lleva al pecado. Habita en el tercer infierno.

*Tercer infierno: al mando de Astaroth. Son Tronos Demoníacos.

_** **El señor del Infierno**_**_ busca _**_** sangr**e __ y ustedes, me darán el alma como pago por mi presencia_

_***Pahaliah: Este trono angelical domina sobre la moral, la redención, la espiritualidad y la teología._

_**** y tu liquido sera el cambio para tu deseo. ¿aceptas... tu deseo- por tu alma y sangre?  
***Verrier: hermano de Nevire... quinto infierno, engañadores._

_*Cuarto cielo: morada de Tronos y espíritus estrellas_

_Lo iba a subir ayer, pero el Internet me falló y borro la mayoría de lo escrito ahora, estaba enojada y así no podía escribir, tuve que esperar hasta hoy para volver a escribirlo todo. _

_¿Estuvo bueno?_


	6. Chapter 6

Había gritado muy alto, llamando la atención de sus otros compañeros y no que quisiera tener secretos pero debía mantener la información y todo lo dicho solo para él, era una de las reglas entre ellos.

-¿Hablas enserio?- pregunto con voz normal y suave.

-Necesito la información del Libro de los Demonios...- Kai ya se había imaginado esa acción por parte de Tyson, no se veía alterado por su grito.

-El Libro del Inframundo... querrás decir-

Así que el Inframundo tenía un libro como el de San Pedro, en el debían estar la información de cada demonio. Y también de los cinco desconocidos por los ángeles...

-¿Donde se encuentra?- pregunto con la esperanza de poder tener ya la información y saber quien era la demonio problemática.

-Esa información amigo mió, no la se.- Tomo sus anteojos, dándole la espalda a Kai, buscando algo entre un estante, algo importante por el semblante de su rostro.. -Sin embargo, aquí podrías encontrar algo- saco un pergamino quitandole el listón azul oscuro, signo de importante y privado, hasta extenderlo frente al arcángel.

Tenía la forma de una llama, era un mapa, el cual se movía, mostrando el Inframundo.

-¿Como tienes esto?- pregunto sorprendido por esa adquisición.

-Lo tenemos como información recaudada en la larga guerra entre ambos seres. Al igual que ellos tienen uno de nosotros.

-Así Belcebu pudo entrar y borrar la información.

-Vaya... ya pareces estar enterado de ese suceso. Fue un demonio muy listo, tal parece que existe otro demonio igual o superior a él.

-Espera un momento...- los Tronos sabían de lo hecho por el llamado "Príncipe del Infierno" lo que lo desconcertaba era saber.. de otro demonio igual o superior a ese dichoso Príncipe- ¿Igual o superior? ¿Podría ser ese demonio, la misma quien goza de fastidiar a los ángeles?

Tyson se recrimino por unos instantes el haber hablado de más, cada nivel tenía sus secretos y no podrían ser revelados a otros seres inferiores o superiores, a menos claro... si recibían las ordenes de Dios padre o Dios hijo... entonces sería otro cuento. Ahora no podía hacer nada, ya había hablado y no podía esconder sabiendo lo verían como sospechoso o incluso un traidor.

-Llevamos años investigando a los demonios. De los nueve superiores gobernantes de los coros infernales, los ángeles caídos, de Abaddon y Belcebú, también hemos tratado de averigua, recaudar información sobre ese demonio, quien es uno de los cinco demonios desconocidos para nosotros.- movió su cabeza a ambos lados en negación- pero nos ha sido imposible. Puede haber una conexión entre la demonio fastidiosa y el otro ser. Pero no podríamos confirmarlo.

-Yo podría- saco de sus ropas la daga manchada con la sangre de demonio, la cual aun la tenía fresca- Esto nos dirá quien es ella, quien fue su creador, su nivel jerárquico y su verdadero nombre.

Tyson se asombro, eso era un avance del cual nunca pudieron obtener. Tener sangre del mismo demonio que buscaban información era como un milagro..

-Estoy seguro que esa demonio ha de estar muy enojada- observando el mapa busco lo deseado, el lugar del libro...- Aquí es mas seguro de encontrar el libro de Inframundo. Sería entre el Averno y el Inframundo, según hemos sabido, hay una linea divisora, neutral y podrías encontrar lo que buscas.

-Bien- ahora solo debía ir y pedírselo a Brooklyn, bajar al Infierno mismo. Pero también había otro problema, la demonio, si estaba enojada lo cual era seguro, estaría buscando, no solo a Brooklyn sino también a él o cualquier otro ángel cerca de la entrada al Averno. Debía encontrar un distracción y con la única persona en contar en esos momentos era Pahaliah...

-Solo ten cuidado Kai, lo único confirmado por nosotros es que hay un demonio resguardando el libro.

-Lo tengo. Necesito otro favor de ti- Tyson poso su atención en él, para saber su favor - Quiero que bajes a la Tierra, en un lugar en especifico, donde estoy seguro ella estará ahí, y la distraigas. Así tendremos tiempo para ver el libro.

Tyson lo pensó, en realidad, por dentro, le emocionaba poder ser parte de una gran misión y también poder ver al fin al demonio mas famoso, por ahora, entre los ángeles, escuchaba hablar mucho de ella y en realidad le apetecía conocerla. Ver si había alguna similitud con Belcebú, a quien en realidad no agradaba. Sonrió, sería una gran noche de Halloween para él, en la tierra.

-Claro-

_Linea divisora entre Averno e Inframundo._

Brooklyn observaba su alrededor, el lugar era tétrico y tranquilo. Lo cual le extrañaba, pues imaginaba que sería lleno de gritos, como los otros infiernos, lleno de sangre o llamas como el mismo infierno. Pero no era así, el suelo estaba limpio, las paredes negras sin ninguna mancha. Caminando observaba a todos lados, no había sido fácil entrar por el Averno, ya que en la entrada se encontraba vigilando Rick, un demonio terrestre de bajo nivel. La entrada al Inframundo para encontrar la línea que los dividía fue fácil, pero podía sentir cerca a Nergal, Iama, Azrael, Gabriel y Miguel.

Solamente porque sabía todo eso era real, porque sino lo vería como un sueño, en el cual se encontraba en una película de Acción y Terror.

Seguía caminando. No entendía porque, pero algo lo atraía en línea recta. Podía sentir el deseo, poder, odio, terror, miedo. Todo como un signo de estar cerca del libro. A unos metros había un pequeño pilar hecho de negro carbón. Encima de este un libro un grueso pequeño color rojo sangre con negro. En el aire se respiraba el olor del Diablo, azufre.

Sigiloso camino hasta el pilar y el libro, no había nadie, lo cual no sabía si era o bueno o malo. A punto de tomar la tapa del libro un ser apareció frente a él. Un demonio hombre, de cabellera castaña, de estatura pequeña, la de un niño de 12 años, vestido con ropas rojas, y con grandes anteojos que llamaban la atención de cualquiera.

-_Quien se atreva a tocar la tapa del libro de Infierno, quedara marcado para siempre y recibirá un castigo- _

Podía ser mitad demonio más eso no evitaba tener un poco de miedo.

-¿Que castigo?- pregunto y a pesar de sentir algo de miedo, no cambio su expresión en su rostro, la de tranquilidad y paz.

-_No sera decidido por mi, sino por Lucifer.- _el demonio observo a Brooklyn, preguntándose ¿que hacía ese mitad-mitad ahí?-_ ¿Que buscas Querubín mitad-mitad Brooklyn?_

Debía verse sorprendido por ser descubierto, pero era normal que los seres supieran quien era él...

-Quiero ver el libro de los Infiernos.

-_¿Porque razón?-_ pregunto con mas curiosidad el demonio.

-Para encontrar a un demonio- el era siempre sincero - ¿Cual es tu nombre, demonio?

No dudo en responder: -_Me llaman Kenny o Jefe, soy el cuidador del libro. nadie puede tocarlo, a menos que sean ordenes directas de Lucifer. Es interesante saber que tu querubín mitad-mitad... estés aquí buscando información sobre nuestra demonio._

_-_Sabes a quien quiero buscar- afirmo.

-_Lo se- _

-¿Que pasaría si yo abro ese libro bajo tu amenaza?

-_ Sufrirás en las llamas del infierno, siendo el mismo Lucifer en persona quien te vera lamentarte. Sin embargo, en esta línea divisora entre el Averno e Inframundo, Lucifer no tiene acceso a ella, el quien todo lo ve en su casa, aquí no lo puede hacer- _informo.

-¿Porque me dices eso?-

-_Porque... serías el primero en ver ese libro, en el cual se tiene información de todos los demonios creados._

_-_Y tienes curiosidad de saber que me pasara al tocarlo- no era nada tonto ese demonio.

-_Es todo tuyo- _ retrocedió 3 pasos, dándole la libertad de tocar el libro.

Brooklyn dudo por unos segundos, podía pasarle cualquier cosa, como convertirse en un demonio completo. Pero había prometido ayuda a Kai y el mantenía su palabra. Deslizo su mano, acariciando la tapa del libro, hasta abrirlo, las hojas eran negras y calientes, signo de pertenecer ahí. En la primera hoja se veía una llama negra cual se movía en remolino lento, en el centro de este había un punto rojo. Saco la daga de sus ropas, posandola arriba del libro, inclinandola para dejar caer la última gota de sangre fresca, la última en quedar.

Las llamas se movieron con más rapidez, las hojas empezaron a moverse con mayor movimientos pasando una tras otra, las hojas parecían no tener fin.. Hasta que se detuvieron a mitad del libro...

-_Esa información ya no existe- _el demonio hablo de nuevo. Observando desde su lugar en donde habían quedado las hojas..-_ Fueron borradas hace tres mil años. En la guerra para ser precisos._

En las hojas no había nada, todo era oscuridad, no habían letras rojas o blancas, nada. Paso la hoja para ver otras, encontrándose con algunas que fueron arrancadas.

-_La sección de los 5 demonios de desconocido origen- _volteo a ver al demonio, quien parecía saber mucho mas de lo que aparentaba.

-¿Que sabes de ellos?-

-_Nada- _contesto - _solamente que existen y que nadie sabe sus verdaderos nombres. Solo el terrestre._

-El terrestre... ¿Podrías saber su ...- pero no completo la frase, quizás porque sabía que el demonio no tenía idea de quien hablaba.

-_Su nombre es Hiromi- _asombrando a Brooklyn por su respuesta...-_sabía a quien estabas buscando. Es la única demonio en causar tanto interés en los ángeles y arcángeles._

-Hiromi... solo eso- sabía no habría mas información.

-_Nadie sabe mas, ni siquiera yo. Quien posee de tanto saber. Los 9 supremos de los coros infernales y los 5 demonios de desconocido origen, es lo único que no se.  
_

-Entiendo..

-_Ya no puedes estar mas aquí. Ya sabes lo que querías, es hora de marcharse.-_no podía arriesgarse de que supieran de su colaboración hacía El Cielo.

-Gracias- Brooklyn se marcho, con una sonrisa, al menos no había perdido el tiempo. Logro algo, aunque fuera solo un nombre, pero ya era algo.

Kenny vio irse al querubín. Sonrió de medio lado, el era un demonio, pero uno bueno, uno al cual habían obligado a la tarea de cuidar el libro y no dejar que nadie lo tocara. La información que buscaba ese ser no estaba por una sola razón. Y esa tenía nombre... Belcebú. Antes de que la guerra entre ángeles y demonios empezara, Belcebú había llegado a la línea, dirigiéndose al libro y destruyendo la información de los 14 demonios, incluida la de él. No había podido detenerlo, su nivel era muy bajo un demonio terrestre.

Pero ¿Porque darle información a los de arriba, sabiendo que el mismo Lucifer lo podía matar?

La respuesta se encontraba, en un serafín, mujer, alguien a quien había conocido en el purgatorio, en el lado aislado, Ivy. Quien deseaba poder sacar a relucir el lado de luz en su hija, pues ella era la madre de Hiromi.

_Quinto cielo_

Kai caminaba de un lado a otro, ansioso, ya habían pasado casi dos horas y media desde la marcha de Brooklyn y de Tyson, lo cual le preocupaba. Pues no sabía como se encontraba el Trono con la demonio... Brooklyn volvió a su estancia, con su rostro calmado y una sonrisa de información.

-A veces puedes desesperarte Kai- le sonrió.

-Has encontrado algo- afirmo, sintiendo alivió. Un poco.

-Al libro del Infierno, le ha pasado lo mismo que al libro de San Pedro. Han quitado la información de los 14 demonios mas importantes.- no podía ser... ¿que había en esa información?- Conocí al demonio quien resguardaba el libro y es muy amigable.

-¿Y?- pregunto, esperando algo bueno.

-Me dio su nombre...- los ojos de Kai se abrieron de par en par, al menos tenían algo - en la Tierra se hace llamar Hiromi, además que quizás podría ser igual o superior a Belcebú. Lo siento Kai, pero es lo único que he conseguido.- estaba algo apenado por no encontrar información cuando su amigo la requería.

-Tranquilo Brooklyn, un nombre ya es algo. Es lo importante. Gracias- estrecharon manos amistosamente - Ahora iré a ver como le va a Tyson. He escuchado a algunos ángeles decir sobre un grito tétrico y enojado que retumbo en todas las áreas.

-Quisiera acompañarte, pero veras.. aprecio mi vida y no quiero arriesgarme a ser devorado por esa demonio- sonrió divertido. La había provocado.

-Lo se... Gracias por todo-

_31 Octubre 11:55 pm_

Hiromi jadeo, le habían puesto una trampa y ella había caído. Pero ¿para que la querían ver? ¿Acaso seguían investigando su origen? Tyson sonrió triunfante al verla tan descuidada. Mas lo que no esperaba era verla reír.

Hiromi rompió en carcajadas, fuertes y divertidas. Dejando desconcertado al Trono. Era tan divertido reírse de los santitos. Tan divertido.

-Acaso crees que eso me preocupa. No pueden bajar al Infierno o se quedarán ahí para siempre y serán visto como traidores.

-Y quien dijo que uno de nosotros bajaría ahí- sonrió.

-Y quien dijo que el querubín mitad-mitad saldría vivo del lugar- Tyson fue tomado con la guardia baja. Nunca había mencionado que Brooklyn iba a bajar y menos esperaba que ella lo supiera.- Ves... yo lo se todo. Podría existir la casualidad de poder abrir el libro. Sin embargo... la información que necesitan ya no esta.

-Fue borrada- susurro y fue escuchado.

-Si... y no me preocupa si pudo leer el libro y si se topo con Jefe, el demonio es muy amistoso y hablador. Pero fracasaran en su misión.

-Yo no lo creo. Tengo fe en Brooklyn.

-No importa si la tienes, Pahaliah... E hiciste un buen trabajo para llamar mi atención... por lo cual te haría la propuesta.. pero si eres amigo del mitad-mitad y Kia... entonces harás lo mismo que ellos.. rechazarme y no me gustaría escucharlo.

-¿De que hablas?- pregunto Tyson confundido. ¿De que propuesta hablaba? y ¿Que rechazaron Kai y Brooklyn?

-Cinco minuto para la media noche...- hablo viendo el cielo oscurecerse mas, sonrió sadicamente - Mi cita pronto empezara y no me gusta llegar tarde...Nos veremos pronto ... Tronos Pahaliah o Tyson... no importa...

Estuvo a punto de irse, ir a el punto de encuentro en el cual cito a aquel arcángel, sin embargo, otro a quien tanto deseaba apuñalar apareció a la par del Tronos causando una sonrisa en el rostro de Hiromi, la cual ellos no pudieron ver pues estaba de espalda.

-No se si eres idiota o estúpido, pero una cosa si sabemos los tres. Mi espada desea tu sangre... Dante's- la espada estaba en sus manos, volteando a ver a los dos seres angelicales, quienes preparaban sus armas para defenderse.

-Un arma filosa y pesada, para una mujer demonio- que Brooklyn mostrara su típica expresión serena le enfurecía mas.

-No creo que esas palabras le gustes- opino Tyson..

Hiromi hizo cambiar sus ropas, quedando con un top rojo tinto y un short demasiado corto color negro, su cabello castaño y sus ojos color rojo rubí. Su espada en su mano izquierda y en la derecha una cadena oxidada negra con sangre brotando...

Ambos supieron que esta sería una batalla real, habían enfurecido a la demonio y debían atenerse a las consecuencias...

-Morirán- seguía con su sonrisa.

Se lanzo a ellos, siendo recibida por la espada de Brooklyn, ambas espadas chocaban mutuamente una y otra vez, encontrándose, enfrentándose, iban acompañadas de truenos, la de Brooklyn, y rayos de fuego, la de Hiromi. Las chispas de ambas espadas se disparaban a sus lados, Tyson se aparto para no ser dañado por alguna de ellas.

Brooklyn bloqueo uno su espada y también evitando la patada que iba hacía su estomago. Hiromi hizo un movimiento circular rompiendo el contacto de las espadas y lanzando su cadena, hambrienta de sangre. Brooklyn salto evitando, de nuevo, el ataque de Hiromi, sin embargo antes de llegar a tocar suelo, ella ya lo había alcanzado, imposible poder evitar. Impulso su ataque con su espada brillando de llamas.

La sangre se deslizo por el acero de Dante's...

-Eres bueno peleando...- Brooklyn sonrió con su mano en su vientre.. mas eso no evito seguir con la pelea..

Con sus manos en la empuñadura de su espada, se lanzo, ambos, aumentando sus fuerzas en sus movimientos impartida en la espada.

Ni ella ni él, retrocedían o bajan su espada, usando solo su mano izquierda en su espada hizo el movimiento importante con la derecha, lanzando con mucho éxito su cadena, rodeando uno de sus brazos y aprisionándolo, causándole una herida y hacerla arder. Brooklyn logro zafarse de la cadena y siguió atacándola con su espada, a punto de logar una herida la cual ella pudo evitar con suerte...

-... pero no tanto- termino su oración. Las espadas volvieron a chocar, empujo la de él con fuerza, lo cual le sorprendió. Corrió a él con una gran velocidad llegando hasta él agachándose y asestándole un golpe en la boca del estomago con la empuñadura de Dante's quitandole el aire, y con el mismo movimiento hiriéndole más su brazo ya lastimado.

El filo de la espada se manchaba de su sangre. Brooklyn retrocedió adolorido. Observo su espada manchada pasando su lengua en el filo y saboreando la sangre del Querubín mitad-mitad.

- Ni tan espesa ni tan rala. Perfecta-

Tyson no salía de su estupor, causado al ver tremenda pelea, pero sabía que ella no estaba dando lo mejor de si, apenas si se había esforzado.

-Esto me esta aburriendo y deseo matarte para saciar mi sed de venganza- ahora todo tenía sentido para Tyson. Brooklyn era quien había obtenido la sangre de ella.

Alzo su mano con ella cada hoja seca, elevándose para ser lanzados como cuchillas.

Tyson vio en los ojos de ella que acabaría con la vida de Brooklyn, podía verlo en esos ojos helados y cínicos. Atacaría.

-¿Que..?- Brooklyn vio sorprendido a Hiromi... supo que había perdido y moriría ahí.

Tyson llego hasta donde estaba Brooklyn evitando el primer ataque de las hojas cuchillas, el cual había echo un agujero de 50 cm en el suelo. Ayudaba al querubín a detenerse de él, miro a Hiromi quien estaba lista para el segundo ataque.

-Hemos visto tu fuerza... demonio. Pero quizás en otra ocasión tu y yo pelearemos...

-Eres un estúpido si crees que me ganaras ...Tyson- escupió su nombre.

le envió su ataque, el cual iba demasiado rápido pero evitado por ambos al desaparecer, recibiendo el ataque el suelo ahora destrozado.

-Malditos... - rugió.

Se había desquitado por el daño que le causo el querubín pero hubiera deseado matarlo y llevárselo a Iuvart como un pago... Volviendo a su antiguo disfraz, regreso a la fiesta, caminando hacía el único tobogán de ese parque. Para esperar a su cita...

Las doce campanadas repicaron, anunciando la media noche... llegando a tiempo.

-Enséñame tu verdadera forma... demonio Hiromi.

_Primer Infierno..._

Este no era su trabajo, pero Hiromi no estaba y él andaba descansando. Muy a su pesar se dirigió al árbol padre, el cual llamaba lleno de poder... Al acercarse escucho quien llamaba al Príncipe del Infierno

-..._Belcebú.. Belcebú... quiero mas poder, te doy mi sangre y unirla a la tuya, ser tu servidora y darte lo que quiera... Por favor ven..._

_-_Es de nuevo esa angelita... ¿Como dijo Hiromi que se llamaba?- pensó uno segundos -ah... ya recuerdo... Lili.


	7. Chapter 7

_Después de dos meses he vuelto.._

* * *

_1 de Noviembre 2009 - 00:01 am_

Ya la estaba esperando, sabiendo un poco, aunque mínima parte, de ella. Cuando la vio aparecer, vistiendo un short pequeño blanco, top de mangas tres cuartos con escote en V blanco, botas blancas, alas de ángel muy parecidas a las de ellos, con el cabello violeta tomado en una cola alta y ojos verdes.

-No tengo defensa- Kai estaba ubicado junto al tobogán. No llevaba su verdadera apariencia, iba vestido con un traje negro, camisa blanca y gafas negras ocultando sus ojos - Ahora sabes mi nombre. La reunión se ha arruinado, aguafiestas.

-Muéstrame tu verdadera apariencia... demonio Hiromi- pidió de nuevo Kai. Tenía ventaja, él lo sabía, la demonio no podría salir de esta. Ella había dado su palabra, horas atrás, de decirle la verdad, y bien sabía los demonios nunca faltaban a ella.

Abrió la palma de su mano, borrando las alas de ángel, cambiando su disfraz por otro. Toda ella había cambiado. Por unos segundos creyó haber ganado, pero al ver la sonrisa, sin borrarse de sus labios, cínica supo que solo estaba jugando con él. Su cabello cambió, de color negro carbón, corto despeinado, sus ojos siguieron verdes, sus ropas ahora eran un vestido de cóctel rojo sangre, sus pies descalzos sobre la grama.

-Ahora vestimos para la misma ocasión. Dime ¿a donde iremos?- cinco metros era el espacio que los separaba. Ambos podían sentir sus esencias. Él olía a pureza combinada a una suave brisa, una esencia difícil de reconocer. Ella olía a flores silvestres combinados con azufre, el aroma del diablo.

-Estoy aquí. Ahora cumple- exigió, tenía paciencia pero no para jugar con ella.

Le sonrió divertida... -_A media noche junto al único tobogán, si estas ahí presente, entonces te diré mi nombre. Claro si te atreves. _Esas fueron mis palabras exactamente, Kia. Y ya no tiene caso decírtelo, si ya lo sabes.

Apretó un puño, guardado en el bolsillo de su pantalón. -Tienes miedo

Era una afirmación absurda y lo sabía. Pero solo la estaba provocando, ella no tenía mucha paciencia como los seres celestiales, tenía poca y sufría de arranques histéricos como ira descontrolada.

-El miedo es una ¿emoción o un sentimiento? Tu lo sabrás, pero para mi es una perdida de tiempo y quizá no te has dado cuenta, pero, a mi no me gusta perder el tiempo, menos cuando hay cosas mejores que hacer.- junto sus manos volviendo a cambiar de ropa. Volviendo a disfrazarse, su cabello seguía negro creciendo un poco hasta llegar a los hombros, un lazo rojo le adornaba. Su disfraz era el de "Blanca Nieves", en versión lujuriosa y sus zapatos de tacón alto rojos. - El asunto de esta aburrida reunión ya ha salido, mi mozo ángel-

Kai se acercaba a ella a pasos suaves, sin perderle de vista. - Te aburres muy rápido. No tienes emoción por los juegos.

Sus ojos verdes brillaron unos segundos. Le encantaba jugar y mas cuando era con un ángel como él. Abrió sus labios para hablar, mas una lluvia de plumas blancas cayó sobre ellos.

-Uff... tan emocionante que estaba el ambiente.- la presencia de otro ángel era demasiado, no soportaba su pureza, su blando corazón y su juicio del bien.

-¡Kai!- conocía esa voz. Además la reconocía por el cabello lila, el ángel estaba en medio de ambos. Su nariz detecto el aromo mas conocido para ella, azufre, sangre y el infierno. - Te estaba buscando, no estabas en el Empíreo (lugar donde se reúnen los ángeles), además en todo el cielo se escucho ese grito horroroso y espeluznante, tuve miedo de que algo te hubiera pasado.

-Estoy bien, Lili- contesto Kai sin cambiar su estado.

-Me asuste mucho. Y además los Tronos estaban buscando a *Rafael, Brooklyn esta muy herido. Esa demonio fue.

-Demasiado drama.- hablo, dándose a conocer para el ángel- eres muy teatral y alarmista, solo fue una pequeña herida. Además buscar a Rafael no cambiara nada, las cicatrices quedaran. Serán hermosas-

Lili volteo, detrás de ella estaba esa demonio, la causante de tanto alboroto en el cielo, la causante del dolor en Brooklyn, quien nunca se cansaba de molestar.

-¡Tu!- señalo furiosa, solo saber que ella estaba donde su señor estaba, era demasiado. Kai era suyo y no dejaría que nadie le pusiera una mano encima para dañarlo, primero la mataría e incluso vendería tantas almas al diablo para que él estuviera muy lejos del peligro. -Porque no te largas o te ira mal.

-Silencio tonta... no me amenaces, tu jerarquía es muy baja, la mía es muy superior. No me provoques o podría tomar tu sangre y dársela a uno de los demonio para cazarte-

-Basta- Kai tomo un brazo de Lili poniéndola detrás de él, protegiéndola de Hiromi.

-Aguafiestas...- le murmuro - Esta reunión esta muy aburrida y tengo cosas mejores que hacer.

Se alejaba rumbo a la fiesta la cual apenas estaba en su apogeo, Kai no podía permitirse dejarla ir, necesitaba encontrar mas información y solo lo lograría estando ellos dos, sin Lili ahí.

-Márchate Lili- ordeno con autoridad

-No puedo Kai, ella podría hacerte daño y yo no la dejaría-

-¡NO ME FASTIDIES!- grito sin voltearos a ver.

-he dicho que te marches- subió su tono de voz, sus ojos violetas sobresalieron de sus gafas, drenando la frialdad con la que se encontraba. Lili no podía ver esos ojos fríos y llenos de desinterés por ella, era demasiado le dolía, su cuerpo temblaba, no de frío, sino de quizás miedo, por tratar de llevarle la contraria a un superior. Ellos eran ángeles, pero Kai como Rei tenía mucha superioridad y solo la dejaban ver cuando el asunto era muy importante y serio.

Quizás esta vez los dejaría solos, porque él se lo pedía y no quería verlo enojado y ser ella la culpable de ello. -Si, Kai. Cuídate- con odio creciendo en su interior se marcho.

Kai camino presuroso detrás de ella, no dejando que se marchara, no sin antes saber todo. Escucho los pasos y bufo exasperada.-¡Diablos!- grito frustrada- Ustedes los ángeles son tan fastidiosos ¿porque no van por otro demonio?

-Tenemos mucho que hablar- era él, su humor era de perros.

- ¿Y ahora que... Kai?- pregunto volteando a verlo con una sonrisa maliciosa, encontrándose con esos ojos violetas fríos como un glaciar. - ¿Vienes para salar el ego de tu novia?

-Ella no es mi novia y...- pensó unos segundos - siempre has sabido mi nombre, correctamente- afirmo.

-Me gusta fastidiar a los ángeles- le seguía sonriendo.

-Estoy no ha terminado- sentencio.

Le molesto que lo dijera con tanta autoridad, mas no lo demostró...- mmmm... veamos ¿Porque no te fuiste?- pregunto aun con mas malicia mientras se acercaba mas a él. Quien le miraba inquisitiva y luego seriamente -¿Querías seguir viéndome?- Rodeo su espalda, juntandolos.

Si quería jugar, él también sabía.

-Si- dijo seriamente, se sorprendió pero rápidamente se compuso, cambiando su mirada a una incrédula.

-Si querías seguir viéndome, ha de ser para disculparte por el arrebato dramático de tu novia ¿no?- retrocedió un paso, poniendo distancia entre ellos. -Mejor dime ¿porque un Arcángel se ma tomado tanta molestia en averiguar un simple nombre? Y ni siquiera digas, que el motivo es porque he molestado a tantos patéticos angelitos.- resto importancia que supiera él era un Arcángel, por ahora lo dejaría pasar.

-No-

-¿Entonces?- pregunto con cansancio. Esto estaba tomando mucho tiempo.

-Te enfrentaste con Brooklyn y Tyson. Muy seguro dejándolos casi muertos ¿cierto?- Brooklyn le había dicho que no la iría a ver, pero había tenido que hacer algo antes de bajar y el querubín mitad-mitad le ganaría tiempo. Pero no sabía que terminaría así.

-¿Y que? ...-hizo una pausa- ¿Quieres terminar su pelea?-

-No. Entiendo tu punto. Querías matarlo, por haberte herido. Justo- retrocedió otros dos pasos. No le gustaba platicar, menos cuando había una fiesta detrás de ella.

-La sangre no te sirvió de nada. Y Kenny es muy hablador, deseoso de saber mas y mas, tanto que compartiría información a cambio de otra. Tu chivato, no sirvió de distracción, aunque me hizo perder a una victima.

La miro extrañado. -¿Kenny? ... Tyson solo ayudo. Si caíste en la trampa, fue por algo ¿no?

-Si, solo me fastidio, dejándome lo que era bueno y bla, bla, bla, bla bla. -comenta ella mientras hacía un movimiento con su mano como restándole importancia al asunto.

-Y querías callarlo- no le sorprendía que ella encontrara a Tyson irritante, a veces él podría causar eso en los demás.

-Obvio, me fastidió el contrato. Y ahora, si ya no tienen mas preguntas, detrás de mi hay una fiesta muy buena y almas que cobrar.

-¿Yo no te fastidio?- preguntó con gran suspicacia el arcángel y una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro que siempre permanecía serio.

-Pues no, eres frió y sexy- dijo con una gran sonrisa seductora, pero no bajando defensas.

-Que raro, creía te molestaría por mi presencia y me atacarías como a los dos últimos- dijo Kai, mientras la sonrisa aun adornaba su rostro.

-No... no lo haría. Como hacerlo cuando un Arcángel, quien se ha tomado la molestia en averiguar mi nombre, serio, frió, negándose a mi propuesta de convertirse en un demonio, y sexy, me muestra una galana sonrisa. La cual no le había visto.

-¿Eh?- Kai se sorprendido, borrando la sonrisa, recuperando su semblante serio.

-Uhhhh... que poca gracias tienes. En fin...- levanto su vista al cielo oscuro adornado de estrellas...- que rápido pasa el tiempo. La medianoche con treinta minutos. El averno se ha desocupado y tengo un alma muy importante que entregar.- en tres pasos volvió a estar pegada a él - al final no fue una mala noche, si tengo de compañía a tremendo arcángel... ¿cierto Kia?- susurro a su oído.

-Tu trabajo es llevarte a las almas ya condenadas, demonio. No llevarte a almas que tienen salvación. Deja en paz a esas personas y también a los ángeles-

-Yo hago lo que se me de la gana cariño- acaricio su pecho -tu has tu trabajo. Y deja de perder el tiempo tratando de saber como soy. Es una pérdida.

-Cuando dejes en calma todo, dejare de buscar tu información. Hazlo o seguiré investigando y echando a perder cada trabajo tuyo.

Se enserió. -No te metas donde no te llaman, metiche Kai, mucho menos con mi trabajo o pagarás caro ese descaro- retrocedió y desapareció.

Él haría su trabajo, así como arruinaría los suyos y sabía por donde empezar. Concentrando su energía detuvo el tiempo, todo se paralizo, ubicando así la próxima victima de la demonio. Apareciendo con el muchacho, quien había convocado a Belcebú, encontrándose desmayado, después de la intervención de Tyson. A una distancia prudente estaba la demonio con su cadena roja y oxidada colgando para llevarse a rastras al muchacho. Sin perder tiempo, poso dos dedos en la frente del hombre, cerrando los ojos, susurrando palabras para la salvación. El cuerpo del hombre empezó a brillar, despojándose de toda oscuridad y maldad que tuviera, quedando luz y armonía. Alguien muy fuerte estaba tratando de detenerlo, cuando terminó el tiempo volvió a transcurrir normalmente.

-¡Demonio!- grito histérica. La ira burbujeaba en su sangre, se había metido en us trabajo y eso era una sentencia de muerte, que incluso Bryan sabía. -¿Que demonios has hecho?- pregunto enojada, la cadena ardía de sangre.

-Hice mi trabajo.- contesto.

Con la respiración alterada, levanto su cadena, elevándola en los aires, cortando el aire sobre ella con cada movimiento circular de la cadena. Había sido demasiado, el arcángel podría ser muy sexy e incluso frió, pero nadie se metía con ella. Lanzó la cadena, el ataque era más rápido que el mismo viento, imposible de evitarlo. Y Kai no lo hizo, no se movió ni un milímetro. En su lugar, al ver la cadena llegando a él, rompiendo la velocidad del viento. Saco su espada, deteniendo el ataque.

El Arcángel había detenido su cadena, nadie lo había detenido nunca, evitado si, pero detenido, jamas. Además quien lo evito había salido lastimado, él era muy fuerte.

-No importa lo que digan. Los arcángeles son los seres celestiales mas fuertes que la triada superior angelical. Ahora lo se.- no estaba molesta, sino algo sorprendida. Sin esperarselo, Kai la vio estar frente a él. -Me estas empezando a gustar. Eres fuerte, todo lo deseado, mozo y sexy - beso su mejilla, sorprendiéndolo.

-Eres un demonio.

-¿Y?- el único problema sería la maldita novia, esa mujercita no lo dejaba a son ni sombra, a menos claro que el se lo pidiera. - No te estoy pidiendo amor eterno. El amor es repugnante, cariño- sus labios estaban separados por un centímetro. Su esencia se mezclaba con la de ella, haciéndola tan deseosa, pero no podía caer, era un ser celestial.

-Porque eres una demonio-

-Arruinas el momento. Pero esta bien. Además, eres un buen rival, y quiero seguir esta batalla lenta, no me abandones, porque no sería lo mismo sin ti.- le guiño un ojo.

-No te preocupes, aun tengo información que buscar.- No se habían separado, podía sentir su cuerpo caliente sobre su pecho, ver claramente esos ojos verdes, los cuales no eran de ella, pero había algo que al parecer, había pasado por alto, muy, pero muy en el fondo, había un pequeño brillo, demasiado pequeño para verlo, mas el sabía identificarlo. Luz, había tenido razón, existía luz en ella, pero llevaría mucho trabajo sacarlo completamente y el nunca se daba por vencido.

-Muy bien- le dio otro beso mas esta vez cerca de la comisura de sus labios... - y por ser tan sexy, te diré un insignificante secreto.- sus labios cerca de su oído causaron un escalofrió caliente por su espina dorsal. ¿Que era esa sensación? ¿Porque salía cada vez que ella se acercaba?, susurro a su oído. Sorprendiéndose por lo escuchado.- Adiós... Kia- como ultima jugada rozo sus labios y la sensación de electricidad volvió a cruzarse a ambos. Desconcertando a la demonio, dando unos pasos atrás y desapareciendo. Dejando sorprendido y perturbado al arcángel, quien estaba con tantas confusiones por esa extraña sensación. Sin embargo las palabras que ella le susurro no se le olvidaban.

_Si quieres saber mas de mi apariencia... Miguel sabe mas de lo que aparenta._

Ahora debía hablar con Miguel... ¿Pero donde estaba el arcángel comandante?

.

.

.

*Rafael: tercer arcángel, llamado "Medicina de Dios"


End file.
